Rosario to Vampire to John
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune wasn't the only human to be brough to Yokai? What if John befriended Tsukune on the bus ride and he joined in on all the crews adventures? And what if John had this strange power? Well for one, Moka wouldn't be the only S class super monster on the team, and Tsukune would have one less girl in his harem. Enjoy! Rated M because it's Rosario Vampire.
1. Chapter 1: New School and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own here is my OC.**

**Chapter 1: New School and a Vampire**

I was sitting in the back of the bus. It was just like most of the other school buses that I've seen, but there was only me, the bus driver, and another kid that was sitting on the right a few rows in front of me. He was holding a pamphlet for the Yokai Academy, just like I was. I looked back down at it and remembered that the only reason that I had it was because I found it stashed in my mailbox at the apartment that I was living at. There wasn't even a return address.

"You two new students at the Yokai Academy?" I look up and see that it was the bus driver who asked. He was hidden behind a foggy glass screen that separated his side from the rest of the bus so I can only see his silhouette.

"Yeah." I hear the kid in front of me reply.

"Well then you better be careful. That's one scary ass school you're going to." The bus driver says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. But before he can respond I hear a phone start to ring. I look in the direction that it's coming from and see that the kid in front of me is holding a pink cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey Kyoko. How are you?" I hear him ask into the phone. I hear mumbling on the other end, and he replies "Yeah, that's right." He says, and then continues to listen to this 'Kyoko' on the other end.

'Damn I hate this outfit.' I think to myself as I tug at the neck of my school uniform. It was a green button up shirt that had a white button up shirt below it that had a red tie around it. There were also tan khaki pants. 'It's so much different than my usual wear of a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. First chance I get I'm changing back into my normal clothes.' I think as I continue to listen to the mumbling on the other side of the phone that the kid has as we drive along.

Then suddenly we enter a tunnel and it's cut off. "Hello? Kyoko?" The kid tries to talk into the phone, but there's no reply. I look out the window to see that the tunnel that we've entered has constantly changing colored walls.

"Umm… What the hell is going on outside?" I ask to no one in particular. Then, a few seconds later, I suddenly feel a searing pain go through my entire body. "Gah!" I yell out as I fall of the chair and into the aisle. The kid turns around, and then sees me writhing on the ground in agony.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?" He asks as he gets out into the aisle and kneels down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Do I _look_ like I'm F*cking alright?!" I yell at him. Then, just as sudden as the pain came, it goes away. I tense up for a few seconds, expecting the pain to return, before I relax. Then I slowly get up and take a few deep breaths. "What *gasp* the hell *gasp* was that?" I ask myself and then fall back into the bus chair. I sit there for a few seconds trying to regain my breath, before I lean forwards and glance at the kid. "Sorry I yelled at you. I was just in a whole lot of pain and needed to let out some steam." I tell him. He nods, and then walks over and sits down next to me.

"Are you alright now?" He asks me. I nod in response.

"Yeah, but I don't have any F*cking clue what could have caused it." I tell him. "I mean, it's not like I have seizures normally or anything like that. So what the hell happened?" I ask the last part mainly to myself. We sit there for a while, before the bus exits the tunnel and stops in front of a scarecrow looking thing with a pumpkin head. We get out and see that it has a sign on it that says "Yokai Academy".

"Wow. It's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Says the kid looking out across a red ocean as we step off the bus.

"Maybe that's because it is." Says the bus driver in such a small voice that I'm not even sure that I heard it really.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I said, I'd watch your back if I was you." The bus driver replies. Then he closes the doors and drives off towards the tunnel.

"I should try and call Kyoko again." Says the kid. I turn and see him reach into his pocket and take out the pink cell phone. He keys in a number, and the phone just beeps like it usually does when you have no service. "Huh, that's weird. I had service before we went through the tunnel…" He says as I take out my iPhone and look at it to see that there's no service.

'What the hell…?' I think, then shake my head and put it back into my pocket. 'What the hell is going on here?' I ask myself. Then I turn to the kid.

"Say, I never did get your name. Mine's John." I tell him. He nods his head in response.

"Well my names Tsukune." He tells me. I nod.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune. Now we should probably make our way to the Academy." He nods and we head off through the forest in the direction of the Academy.

***Scene Break***

As we walk under the branches of the trees, I look up at the black crows and notice that they all have red eyes. 'I don't like the looks of them…' I think to myself.

"I hope that we're going the right way…" Says Tsukune. We stop walking in the middle of a grave yard, then sigh in unison. Suddenly the trees behind us explode outwards as a bunch of crows fly out of them. We turn around, yelping, and fall onto our asses. We look at each other, then start to chuckle. Soon enough we're lying on the ground laughing our asses off. We get up, wiping the tears from our eyes and look at each other.

"We just got scared by a bunch of crows." I say, still chuckling.

"Yeah, what a bunch of wimps we are." Replies Tsukune. Suddenly we hear a squeaking sound emitting from around us. We glance at each other, and then start walking again. We continue to walk for a few minutes, speeding up every time the squeaking noise seemed to get louder. Finally we stopped, glanced at each other, then turned around and looked at the sky.

"Just me! A bat! Wheeee!" yells out a brown bat with an oval shaped body and black wings. The weird part about it was that it had no feet. And it could _talk_! We glanced at each other again, and then sighed at how pathetic we were. Suddenly, a girl riding a pink bike road out of the wood to the right of us and slammed into Tsukune.

"F*CK! Tsukune!" I yell out. The bike goes flying off along with the girl and Tsukune. I run over to them and place a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You alright Tsukune?" I ask him. He glances up at me, and then smirks.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" He asks me. I smile down at him.

"Alright, I deserved that. But seriously, are you alright?" I ask. He nods his head in response.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But damn that hurt." He says. He places a hand down to help himself up, but ends up placing it on the leg of the girl that slammed into him.

*Gasp!* Tsukune pulls his hand away quickly as the girl gasps and I help to hold him up.

"I'm sorry." The girl says to us. "I was just suddenly so dizzy." She flicks her hair back, which happens to be pink, and looks at Tsukune. She was wearing a school dress similar to ours, but instead of khaki pants, she had on a short skirt that was tan, but plad. I glance down at Tsukune and see him just staring at the girl.

'I've seen that look plenty of times at my old school. He thinks that she's drop-dead gorgeous.' As I think this, Tsukune suddenly gets a nose bleed. 'Yup. Called it.' I think. Suddenly the girl seems to notice that Tsukune has a nose bleed.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" She exclaims as she reaches into one of the pockets on her school uniform. She pulls out a handkerchief and dabs at the blood. Suddenly, she seems to slightly tense up. "I can't." She says quietly as she grips onto the collar of her shirt. "I shouldn't. But… That smell…" Tsukune seems to break out of his little trance.

"Huh? Smell?" He asks.

'What the hell is she talking about?' I think to myself as Tsukune sniffs. Suddenly he gets a glazed look on his face. 'Of course. He's sniffing her hair.' I think with a roll of my eyes. Suddenly the girl reaches up and grabs onto his face. 'Huh?'

"I'm sorry." The girl says. "I can't help it. Because I'm a vampire!" She says as she leans in towards Tsukune's neck. Then she closes her eyes and bites him.

"Gah!" Grunts out Tsukune as he reaches out away from him and the girl, clasping his hands.

"What the shit?!" I yell out. Suddenly the girl opens her eyes in surprise.

"Oh!" She says as she leans away. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim. "You bit him!" I pull down the collar of his shirt to reveal… a lipstick mark. "Huh?" I ask myself. 'Wait… It's not that bad…' Then the girl walks over and bends down to pick up Tsukune's stuff that fell out of the handbag that he was carrying.

"Are you two going to Yokai Academy too?" She asks.

'So you go from biting Tsukune, to changing the subject and asking about school… Whatever.' I think to myself. "Yeah. It's my first year." I tell her. "What about you Tsukune?" I ask him. He nods his head in response.

"Yeah. First year here." He says. The girl tilts her head and smiles at us.

"That's great! It's my first year here too!" She exclaims.

"Well… What do you know." I say out loud. Suddenly the girl seems to get all shy.

"Umm… I have to ask. What do you think about vampires?" She asks us. I just stare at her in confusion until Tsukune gets up and dusts himself off.

"Fine by me. I don't have a problem with 'em. If you want to call yourself a vampire more power to you." He says. Suddenly he's tackled by the pink haired girl.

"Thank you!" She exclaims. "Well, if that's the case then maybe we can be friends what do you think?" She asks him. Tsukune just looks up at her with a light blush and nods his head.

"Yeah, sure." He tells her. Then she looks at me.

"What about you?" She asks. I nod my head.

"If Tsukune says yes, then so do I." I reply. She gets a grin on her face.

"Thank you!" She exclaims. Then she straightens up and looks at Tsukune. "Oh yeah. My name's Moka by the way." She tells us. Tsukune just looks up at her so I reply.

"Well my name's John." I tell her. Then I walk over and slap Tsukune a couple times to snap him out of his little trance.

"And m-my names Tsukune." He tells her then goes right back into his little trance.

'This is gonna be one hell of a year.' I think to myself as I roll my eyes.

***Scene Break***

"Good morning students. If you're new here then welcome to Yokai Academy." Says a teacher that was dressed in a brown skirt, orange tiger-like shirt, and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up at all. Her hair was also a slight yellowy-orange color. "My name is Ms. Nekenome and I'll be your teacher." She tells us. I look around the room and see that Tsukune is in the same class with me. I also notice that there's one student in the back of the class with blue hair that isn't dressed like the rest of the students.

She's dressed in some sort of yellow sweater-vest with a white long-sleeve T-shirt under it and a red bow. She was also wearing a plad green colored skirt. 'Hm. She's pretty.' I think to myself. Then I turn around and see Tsukune staring at the teacher with a grin on his face. 'God damn it. Tsukune's staring at her with that goofy grin like when he was looking at Moka earlier.'

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters!" She exclaims. I'm still looking at Tsukune when she says this and I see him sweat drop at the same time that I do.

'Say what?' I think to myself as lightning crashes in the background. 'Oh, real cliché.'

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans." Ms. Nekenome tells us. "So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to co-exist with them!" She exclaims as she swings out her pointer stick.

'Alright, what the hell is she going on about?!' I think as I turn around to raise my hand and ask just that.

"And that brings us to our first rule! Except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks. My hand starts to shake as I listen to what she's saying. "Rule number 2! Never, ever, reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." She tells us.

'Well, Moka already broke _that_ rule.' I think, remembering her tell us earlier about her being a vampire. 'But seriously? A school for monsters?!' I think to myself incredulously.

"Now I'm sure you will all follow these rules. Right?" She asks us. Just as my hand starts to shake even more, I hear a voice speak up. I turn around to see it's a guy.

'I don't like the looks of him…' I think. He was dressed in the same school clothes as everyone else, but his face… I would compare it to the same kind as Shido from "High School of The Dead" whenever he gets an idea that only his followers would agree with.

"*Humph* a bunch of boring rules." He says. I turn back to the teacher to see her lift up a roll book. I also notice that part of her hair has seemed to deflate. And they're in the shape of… Cat ears?

"And you are… Ah! Saizo!" She says.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it?" He asks. I blanch at his statement. "That's what I would do anyway." He says as his tongue comes out of his mouth and seems to flick around like a snake.

'N-n-no problem. I've seen guys with longer tongues play the guitar. I-it's probably nothing.' I think to myself. I look over my shoulder to see that Tsukune is shaking all over and his mouth is wide open.

"Well now." Begins the teacher, so I turn around to face her. "There's no chance of that happening because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters. So, No exceptions. Got it?" She asks as a tail suddenly pops out from behind her and starts to wiggle. At this point, I'm trying to keep _my_ mouth from opening.

'What the hell is going on here?!' I ask myself. Then the teacher continues with the lesson. Telling us how the school is sealed in a secret magical barrier.

"And even if a human somehow ended up here." She tells us. "It would be killed immediately." She tells us nonchalantly. Suddenly there's a slamming sound behind me. I turn around to see that Tsukune dropped his entrance book to the floor, and then he quickly picks it up. Saizo turns to look at him with his tongue wiggling and stares. Tsukune tries to hide behind the book until Saizo turns back to Ms. Nekenome.

"Say what you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this entire time." He tells her. I hear Tsukune whimper very quietly, but my mind is on other things.

'He said _a_ human. Why only one? And what the hell is up with this whole monster business anyway?!' Suddenly I see Moka run into the doorway.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." She says. Ms. Nekenome turns to her and smiles.

"Oh it's alright. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" She asks. Moka steps into the room and turns to face the class.

"Hi! I'm Moka." She tells us. The class starts to whisper amongst themselves about how cute she is.

'Well looks like Moka's in our class as well. Lucky, lucky Tsukune.' I think with a smirk. Then I notice something about her handbag and stare at it. 'Why the hell does she have a little keychain bat attached to it that looks _exactly_ like the one that Tsukune and I saw earlier? Meh, whatever.' Then Moka and Tsukune catch each other's eyes and Moka practically jumps him.

"Tsukune it's you! I'm so glad that we're in the same class." She yells out. I glance around to find that all the other guys in the class have either looks of surprise, or rage on their faces. Me? I just burst out laughing at the scene.

***Scene Break***

Me, Tsukune, and Moka were walking down the hall with the every guy that we pass staring at Tsukune. Why you might ask? The answer is simple. Moka's griping Tsukune to her side as we walk down the hall. I follow close behind. Trying not to fall over laughing at everyone's face. Tsukune has a bewildered look on his face, while Moka is just smiling. Soon we reached the entrance/exit and Moka opens the door and runs out with Tsukune. I close the door behind us and glance at the windows.

That's when I let myself chuckle. Every guys face was plastered to the windows and they were staring at Tsukune with utter hatred burning in their eyes. Then I walk over and sit down on a bench while Moka and Tsukune stand by a vending machine. I hear a can drop down into the pick-up slot and glance over. I see Tsukune and Moka both bend down to pick up their respective cans.

Then I notice that Tsukune suddenly pulls his hand back really quickly and stands up. S-Sorry!" He exclaims. Then he just continues to stare as Moka doesn't react. When she looks up she smiles.

"Oh, you're silly." She says and reaches out to playfully shove him. Unfortunately she's stronger than she looks, and ends up pushing him back so hard that he slams into a pillar and cracks it.

'Damn! She's strong!' I think to myself staring at Moka. Soon Tsukune gets up and walks over to sit next to me on the bench. Moka comes over and Tsukune and I move over so that she can sit on the other side of him. She takes the metal thing from the top of the can and uses it to poke two small holes into the top of the can. Then she lifts it to her lips and drinks out of it. 'Two small holes… For her two vampire teeth?' I ask myself. Then she leans forwards and looks up at Tsukune.

"This is fun isn't it?" She asks. Tsukune just continues to stare forwards with a light blush on his cheeks. Then Moka frowns slightly and he takes a sip of his drink. After he did that, she went back to smiling. We all just sit like that for a little while, Moka and Tsukune drinking, and me just sitting there, thinking about this whole new school that me and Tsukune have gotten ourselves into.

"Hey there sexy. You said your name was Moka right?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Tsukune does a spit take as I turn and see Saizo leaning against the wall next to the bench that we were sitting on. Suddenly, Tsukune's being held above the ground by his tie by Saizo.

'What the F*ck?! I didn't even see the guy move!' I think to myself as Tsukune continues to be held above the ground by Saizo.

"So then tell me. What's a smoking hot babe like yourself doing hanging out with numbnuts like these two?" He asks.

"Hey asshole." I say standing up. "Let him go." I tell him. He glances at me, and then smirks.

"Sure thing." He replies, and then proceeds to throw Tsukune into the vending machine.

"Shit! Tsukune!" I yell out as I run over to him. I kneel down on one knee and hold onto his shoulder. The machine was dented by the force of the throw, and cans are coming out of it at a constant rate. I take a look at him and notice that he's been knocked unconscious. I turn back to Saizo and glare at him.

"Tsukune!" Yells out Moka as she tries to run towards him. But Saizo reaches out and grabs onto her wrist.

"Say, why don't you forget about those losers and hang out with me instead?" He asks her. She stares at him for a few more seconds, before shaking his hand off her wrist.

"No way." She replies. "I like to hang out with nice people thank you very much." Then she starts to run towards us. "Tsukune!" She yells out as she gets over to us and kneels down next to him. "Are you alright Tsukune?" She asks. He starts to wake up and he looks up at her.

"Y-yeah. I think so." He says. I look over at Saizo and see him staring at us with hatred in his eyes. Then, a can of tomato juice rolls towards him. Suddenly his tongue reaches out all the way to the ground, and he brings it up to his mouth and bites it in half. The tomato juice drips down to the ground as I stare at him with a blank face. While on the inside, I cower in fear at what he just did. Then Saizo turns, and walks away.

***Scene Break***

We're standing on the roof of the school, overlooking the forest that we came through to reach it. "Wow." Begins Moka. "That was kinda scary." She says as she turns around from leaning against the railing to face outwards. "Are you sure you're alright Tsukune?" She asks. He just continues to look out across the forest before he nods his head.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He tells her.

"But Saizo was hella strong…" I quietly say as I lean against the railing. Then Tsukune turns and looks at Moka and she smiles at him.

"Oh Tsukune. You're so funny." She says.

Then she reaches up to pat him on the back, and I think 'Shit! Not again!' But this time it actually is just a pat on the back. Tsukune doesn't go flying off the roof into the forest or anything.

"Back there you acted like you've never seen a monster before." She continues. When she says this, me and Tsukune share a glance.

"Well…" We say. Then Moka turns to face Tsukune.

"So what kind of monster are you?" She asks us. I stiffen up when she says this. But then she waves her hands in a 'never mind' gesture. "Oh right we're not supposed to tell each other. Never mind, you don't have to tell me." She says. Then I turn and face her.

"But we already know what you are Moka. You already told us that you're a vampire." I remind her. She puts her hands to her cheeks and blushes.

"Yeah. But I didn't know that it was a rule when I did that." She tells us. Tsukune continues to lean against the railing and turns his head to look at her.

"You know Moka. You don't look much like a vampire." He tells her.

'Tsukune's got a point there. The only thing that would give it away would be the slightly pointier than mine canine teeth.' I think to myself.

"Well… Not right now but…" She replies. "Look." She tells us. Both me and Tsukune turn to look at what she wants to show him. Then she slightly pulls apart her shirts to reveal more of her cleavage. I turn away quickly with a blush on my face.

'Well she sure is direct.' I think to myself

Then I hear Tsukune go "Gah! Look a-a-at what?! I-I-I can't look there." He tells her. Then I turn in time to see him put his hands in front of his face.

"It's alright." Moka replies. "Look at my Rosary." She tells him. I turn at the same time to see that she's wearing a silver cross that has some sort of snake-like red eye in the middle. "If this Rosary were to ever come off, then I would turn into my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire. So…" Tsukune and I just continue to stare at her.

"A real vampire…?" says Tsukune quietly. But Moka just continues with what she was saying before.

"That's why I wear it. As a charm to keep my powers hidden away. I can't even take it off myself." She says with a slight blush. Then, as if to prove the point, she tries to pull the Rosary off to no avail. Tsukune just stares at her, and then turns to look out across the forest.

"Well…" He begins. "That's okay." He tells her. She stops blushing and turns to look at him. "Even if you're a little scary, I'm sure you're just the same Moka." He tells her scratching his chin. She smiles at this and practically jumps him.

"Oh I knew that you'd understand!" She yells out. She continues to hug him until she pulls away blushing. "You're my first real friend here." She tells him. Then turns to me. "And you too John." Then she turns back to Tsukune. "But… I feel like you're my first in another way too." She tells him.

'Damn. I feel like a third wheel here.' I think to myself.

"W-what do you mean?" He asks her.

"Well… Until now all I've had is Tomato juice and Transfusion bags. You're the first person who I've actually sucked blood from." She tells him. "Oh, the smell was so good. And the taste… It was so sweet. So rich. That feeling… I'll never forget it." She continues as she hugs Tsukune. Suddenly, I see a flash. And Moka is suddenly… Not Moka. She looks exactly the same. Except that her hair is now a silvery color. And her eyes are just like the one in the middle of her Rosary. She's also quite more busty.

I can tell that Tsukune has seen the same thing as me, because he suddenly pulls away from Moka. "S-sorry. But um… I just remembered that I have to do something." He tells us as he starts to run off towards the door that leads back into the school.

"Huh? Why'd he leave?" Moka asks. I walk over to stand next to her.

"I don't know." I tell her. 'He says he has to do something… But I know that's not it. He saw just what I saw. And now he's freaked out. Hopefully he'll be able to get over it quickly and come back. I can tell that he likes Moka. And she may not realize it yet… But I think that she likes him too.' I think to myself as I watch Tsukune enter the school at a run. I turn back to face Moka.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. And if not, then we'll just have to wait until class starts to see him again." I tell her. She nods, and we go back to staring out across the forest. A few minutes later, I see someone exit the school wearing a backpack, and a handbag. I look closer and notice… It's Tsukune! I grab hold of Moka's wrist and pull her towards the stairs.

"Wha-What are you doing John?!" She asks me. I continue running, but tell her over my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that I just saw Tsukune with all his stuff at the front of the school! I think that he's going to try and leave!" I tell her. She gasps, and continues to run with me. We make it outside and catch up to Tsukune just as he's about to turn around and walk into the forest.

"Tsukune!" Yells out Moka. He stops and turns around to look at us. We pant for a minute after all the running that we just did.

"Tsukune just what the hell do you think that you're doing?!" I ask him. He turns and looks down at the ground.

"I… I just think that I should go to a human school." He tells us. I see Moka recoil.

"But… But why?" She asks him.

'I know why.' I think to myself. But there's no way that I'm going to get in the middle of this.

"Look I really like you Moka," Tsukune turns and yells out to her.

'Called it again!' I think.

"But I just don't think that I can stay here." He tells us. Moka starts to tear up slightly.

"No…" She begins. "No way!" She yells out. Then she runs forwards and grabs onto his handbag, trying to rip it away from him. "You can't go to a human school you just can't!" She yells at him.

"Please Moka! Just let go!" He yells out as they play tug-of-war with his handbag. Then Moka stops trying to pull on it and just tightens her grip on it and stares.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. "I just don't like humans very much." She says. At this, I recoil.

'Man I hope Tsukune isn't dumb enough to tell her we are then.' I think to myself.

"They can be cruel. I should know. I attended human schools up until junior high." She tells us.

"You can say that again. Take me for example. Bullied from fifth grade up until eighth.' I think with a shake of my head. **(AN: True Fact IRL)**

"Humans… They don't believe in monsters. So I felt so alone. Like I didn't even belong there." She tells us. Then she lifts her head and looks at Tsukune. "But then you came along and said that you didn't mind if I was a vampire." Tears start to trail down her face and she wipes them away. "And for the first time I didn't feel alone anymore." She tells us as she holds onto Tsukune's arms. Tsukune just looks down so that his bangs are covering his eyes.

'Oh shit… I've seen that look in enough animes to know that he's about to spill the beans.' I think to myself.

"But still…" He begins. "What if I was one of those humans that you hate so much? Would you still feel the same way about me then?" He asks her. She just stares at him. "I'm a… Human." He tells her. "I'm sorry. But that's just what I am. And the only reason that I'm even here is because of a giant mix up." He tells her. Moka just stares at him as she slowly pulls her hands away from him.

"You're lying." She says as she slowly walks away from him. "No human could have ever gotten in here." She says with a disbelieving face.

"I should have known that you would look at me like that." Says Tsukune in a defeated voice.

"So then… it's really true Tsukune?" Moka asks as she slowly reaches out to him.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune yells out at her. She quickly retracts her hand as Tsukune looks up from the ground at her. "You hate human's right?" He asks her. "Well that's just fine. I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He yells out. Moka recoils with hurt in her face at this and I step forwards.

"Tsukune!" I yell out at him. He looks at us with the regret in his face, and then turns and runs into the forest. "Tsukune wait!" I yell out at him to try and stop him. Then I turn to Moka, and we both go chasing after him. After a few minutes of running through the forest trying to find Tsukune, I hear a familiar voice come from up ahead.

"Where do you think you're going? Stick around babe." Says Saizo as he steps out from behind a tree to block our path. We stare at him for a few seconds before Moka steps forwards.

"Sorry but I'm busy right now." She tells him. He just looks down and chuckles. Then his tongue comes out and starts to whip around.

"How about getting busy with my true form?" he asks as he grows taller and gets more muscles. "I'm an orc." He tells us. Then his tongue whips out and hits Moka. She yells out as she's thrown into a tree.

"Moka!" I yell out as I try to run to her, only to be thrown back against a tree myself by his tongue. Then he turns back to Moka.

"Come on babe, I've shown you my true form now how about you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." He says. Moka looks up from the ground and stares at him with defiance in her eyes.

"For one it's against school rules." She tells him. He starts doing this weird little dance with his arms and legs and replies to her.

"We're outside of school now so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" he yells out as his tongue wraps itself around her leg. Then he whips Moka into another tree. The force looking like it should have snapped her in half. But she just yells out in pain.

"Y-you son of a bitch." I mutter as I try and get up. But he doesn't hear me and just stares at Moka.

"You!" A voice yells out. We turn to see that Tsukune is standing behind Saizo with his bag and everything. "Get away from her now!" He yells out. Saizo turns around and walks up to him.

"What did you just say?" He asks him. Tsukune's eyes widen as Saizo swings his arm. "Get the hell out of here!" he yells. Tsukune loses his backpack and bag and goes rolling down a hill. Saizo stands above it watching as Tsukune falls down it. "Ahahaha! What are you a monster or a mouse?! You're pathetic!" He yells down.

"Tsukune!" I look to see that Moka jump over the edge and slide down the side.

"Hey!" Yells out Saizo. "Get back here!" But before he can slide down after them, I've jumped up and slammed into his back.

"Get over here you bitch!" I yell at him as we both go tumbling down the hill. We make it down, but Saizo lands on his feet on a ledge and I go bouncing off it and land next to Moka who's kneeling down next to Tsukune. "Gah!" I yell out in pain. Moka turns around to see me lying there.

"John!" She yells out. I lift myself up on my elbows and wave my hand at Tsukune.

"I'm fine. Worry about Tsukune right now." I say. Then I try to stand and end up falling to one knee. Moka is talking to Tsukune right now, making up about the whole 'I'm a human' Thing that Tsukune told her. I look up to see that Saizo is staring down at us with rage in his eyes.

"What's with all this lovey-dovey shit?" He asks us. Then Tsukune stands up and stumbles backwards until he's leaning up against the scarecrow from earlier. I look around and notice that we're at the entrance to the tunnel. And the human world.

"You guys should get out of here." He tells us. "I know that I'm nothing but a weak pile of human garbage. But I don't care. Moka, I don't care if I'm a human and you're a monster. That doesn't matter anymore Moka." Then he looks up at the oncoming Saizo. "Because I still want to be your friend!" he yells out.

"All your yapping is getting on my nerves!" Yells out Saizo as he swings his arm.

"Tsukune!" I yell out as I jump in front of him. I get hit into Tsukune and we both crash through the scarecrow and go sliding across the ground. Moka runs over to us and kneels down next to Tsukune. I can't hear a thing they say due to my new headache that I got courtesy of Saizo. But out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Tsukune has his hand on Moka's shoulder. Then he starts to lose consciousness and his hand slides down to unclip the Rosary from her neck. Moka and I stare as the Rosary gets gripped in his hand.

"My Rosary. It came off." She says at the same time that I say, "Her Rosary. But how…?" Then, the sun turns into a moon, and turns a bright red and the red sea turns into a purple one. A flock of bats come from the direction of the moon and start to encircle Moka. I stare at her as she's completely encased by bats and stands there.

"Hey… What's going on? This isn't the same Moka. She's different. And scary." Saizo says.

"Is this… Moka's true form?" Asks Tsukune as the bats start to peel off of her one by one. Then, once one of them flies off to reveal a red eye, and suddenly they all take off. When they take off they reveal the person underneath. It's still Moka but…

"That's the Moka from the vision earlier." I say out loud. She has the silver hair, and the red eyes. And she's bustier.

"Oh man. The tails are true. Glowing red eyes. Silver hair. The overwhelming energy. She's an S class super monster. A real vampire!" Yells out Saizo in disbelief. Moka just slides a strand of hair that had blocked her eye to the side and stares at him.

"So I suppose that the one who woke me up was you." She says in a completely different voice than the Moka with pink hair. I look over at Saizo to see him shaking all over.

"What the hell…? What's wrong with me? She's only staring at me but I can't stop shaking." Saizo says while Moka just stretches. "Nah. This isn't right." Continues Saizo as Moka just bounces back and forth on her toes. "Hey pull it together man. If you took down a vampire, you'd be known across the world." I turn back to Moka when I hear her fake sigh.

"It's time for you to know your place." Moka tells him. Saizo seems to freeze up and he gets a terrified look on his face. Then suddenly Moka is in front of him in the blink of an eye and kicking him across the clearing back into the mountain that we fell down. There's an explosion of dust and rocks as he slams into it. He's sitting there with a tear in his eye as he sits there staring at Moka.

"Yes Ma'am I'll remember that." He says. Then the bat from earlier flies by with comical tears in his eyes.

"So quick! Wheeee!" He says, and then flies away. And then Saizo loses consciousness. Moka meanwhile is just standing there with a smirk on her face.

'Holy shit. Is that even the same Moka?' I ask myself as she walks over towards Tsukune who's trying to stand up. Except that he's swaying and has a glazed look in his eyes. 'And I don't think it's because of being around Moka.' I tell myself. Then he starts to fall and she rushes forwards to catch him. She catches him and she smiles down at him. Then she looks over at me and her face turns serious.

"Um. Did I do something wrong Ma'am?" I ask her. Better to call her Ma'am than Moka and risk this Moka not being as nice as the pink haired Moka. She kneels down and puts Tsukune's head on her lap. Then she takes the Rosary and faces me again.

"You are the first real friends that Moka has had. Make sure that you don't betray her." She tells me with a look that tells me that if I do, then I will either walk away without the ability to reproduce, or I won't walk away at all. I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll remember that." I tell her. She gives me a small smile, and then clips the Rosary onto the chain. Her hair turns back to Pink and then she promptly faints on top of Tsukune. "Well great. Now I've got the other Moka watching us to see if she needs to kill us or not." I say out loud and throw my hands in the air. "Although, she doesn't have much to worry about. I mean, I like having Moka as a friend. And I'm almost positive that Tsukune is into her." I say out loud.

"We will see." I hear the grey haired Moka's voice echo in my head. I stiffen up at this.

"Now that's just creepy." I say out loud. Then shiver, and walk over to sit by them until they wake up.

***Scene Break***

"What the hell? Am I reading this right?! The bus doesn't come at different times a day, it comes once every _month_!" Yells out Tsukune looking at the bus schedule sheet. Moka looks at him and nods.

"Yup, didn't you know?" She asks him. Moka had been the first to wake up, and then a few minutes after that, Tsukune woke up. Now we were looking at the schedule and Tsukune was freaking out slightly. Then Moka looks closer at his face. "Oh no! Tsukune you're bleeding!" She exclaims. I look at Tsukune and notice that he is, indeed, bleeding. There's a scratch on his cheek that started to seep blood from landing on the rocks. Moka reaches into another pocket and takes out another handkerchief. She dabs at it as Tsukune blushes, and then brings is back to her nose. I see her sniff it and then stiffen up slightly.

"I'm sorry but I just can't resist this smell." She tells him.

"Oh shit." I say out loud. But before I can do anything, Moka is biting his neck and drawing out his blood. "Well. Like I said earlier. This is sure to be one helluva year." I say out loud to no one in particular.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" I hear Tsukune yell out and I just shake my head. Chuckling the whole time.

***Authors Note***

**Bob**: Alright! So welcome everyone to my newest Fanfiction where I've basically added another character to the Rosario + Vampire series. I searched through them and was disappointed by the small number of ones with an OC added into the main story line. *Cough*None*Cough* *Cough* Most of them simply include the main cast doing different things. Or someone new being added after the ending of the actual story line. So I've decided to write one where there's another person added to the main story line instead of just writing a "What happens after the actual series" Fanfiction. Hope that you all like it. Will most likely be Re-Reading this a few times over as I continue so that I can fix any mistakes that I see after I've posted this. So, see you next time! And thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this!


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen One and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own here is my OC.**

**Chapter 2: Chosen One and a Vampire**

'Man am I happy that we all have our own rooms here at the academy.' I think to myself as I reach out of my futon to shut off the alarm that was beeping in my ear to wake me up. I walk out the door and wipe at my eyes to clear them. I manage to find my way to the bathrooms and walk in. I run the sink to gather some water in my palms. Then I use it to wipe at my eyes some more and wash them clean. When I do, I wish that I hadn't. Because now I'm able to see that all the people around me had changed into their monster forms overnight.

I shake my head and continue to stare. One of them has his head completely turned into a pigs while another one that he's talking to has half of his face covered in lizard scales, and his eye is just like a lizards as well. I shake my head again and go back to wiping clear my eyes. A few seconds later, Tsukune comes into the bathroom and starts to fill up a bowl of water. He looks behind him and recoils at the transformations of the students.

I tap him on the shoulder to make him look at me. He turns to look at me for a few seconds before shaking his head to clear it. "Try not to look so surprised Tsukune. Otherwise they might notice and become suspicious." I whisper to him. He just stares at me for a few more seconds before nodding his head in response. He finishes filling the bowl and goes back to his room to get ready for school.

I chuckle and walk back to my room and get dressed for school. As I tighten the tie, I glance over at my closet and think about my regular wear. I shake my head and walk out the door. As I close my door behind me, I notice that Tsukune is walking out of his door as well. I walk over to him and wait as he locks it behind him. He turns around, notices me standing there, and smiles. I smile back at him in response.

"Figured you would want some company walking to class." I tell him. He nods his head and we walk away from the dorms and towards the exit. We get outside with a few students behind us talking amongst themselves. As we walk through the graveyard, they say something that catches my attention.

"Hey look. It's that new girl. Moka." One of them says. I turn to look over my shoulder to see that the group of three boys have stopped walking and turned around to watch as Moka walks towards them with a slight sway to her hip.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" Yells out another as he clasps his hands and has his eyes turn to stars. Then his nose seems to blow out smoke.

'Huh. Weird but, whatever.' I think as Moka looks up and smiles. Then she starts to run towards the group of guys. They smile with their eyes turning to hearts and run towards her with their arms outstretched. And then… She runs right past them.

"Good morning! It's so nice to see you!" She yells out as she grabs onto Tsukune's arm. He smiles at her with a blush clearly visible on his face.

"Good morning to you too Moka." He replies. I turn to look back at the small group of guys and See that their faces suddenly look like a gorilla's when it's angry. But their still in human form.

"What the hell was that about?" One asks through clenched teeth.

"It's that damn Tsukune guy." Replies another, also through clenched teeth. Suddenly they all get serious angry faces and there almost seems to be a dark aura emitting from them.

"He doesn't look too tough. But apparently he was strong enough to beat up that Saizo guy." The third guy from the group says. Suddenly the bat that I've seen all over the place pops up in front of them.

"Hey! The expository dialogue is my job Wheeee!" It yells out before flying away.

'How the hell did the story change to Tsukune beating up Saizo?!' I think to myself incredulously as I turn around. I notice that Tsukune must be thinking the same thing. I can tell due to his disbelieving face. Moka just looks at him with a smile.

"What's with you this morning? Come on!" She yells out as she takes a hold of his hand and starts to pull him away with her. I turn around to see what the groups face is like and see them crying comical tears.

"Now she's holding his hand!" One yells out.

"Oh the jealousy!" Yells out another.

"Oh the misery!" Yells out the final one as they fall to the ground.

"Why couldn't that have been me?!" They all yell out at the same time. I turn around and run after Tsukune and Moka, trying to hold in my laughter, and don't notice a familiar looking girl hiding behind one of the trees in the graveyard.

I catch up to the two and see that they're walking slowly. I fall into step behind them and after a few minutes we stop. "So Tsukune," Begins Moka. "I imagine that you're feeling kind of lonely since you're surrounded by monsters. You too John." She says over her shoulder. I had told her that I was also a human shortly after the Saizo incident. The reason that I waited was because I didn't want her to worry about the fact that her two only friends she had were human at the same time. I shake my head in response to her statement.

"Nah. I've got you and Tsukune here as friends." I tell her. She smiles then turns back to Tsukune.

"Well, if you two ever need anything… Just ask. I'll do whatever I can to help." She tells us cheerfully. Tsukune and I glance at each other, and then smile at Moka.

"Thank you Moka." Tsukune tells her.

"Yeah, thanks a ton Moka." I say. Then suddenly Moka and Tsukune go into one of their little trances where they just stare at one another. 'God damn it.' I think to myself. 'And now I'm the third wheel again' I shake my head and edge my way around Tsukune slowly so as not to interrupt their little staring session. I start to walk away when suddenly, Moka decides to break it.

"It's too much." She says. I stiffen up at this and turn around slowly.

"See, I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast." She tells Tsukune. Then she starts to fall forwards. Tsukune catches her and looks at her with concern.

"Hey, I got you." He tells her. She lifts her head slightly.

"I'm sorry." She tells him.

"Aw shit. Tsukune watch ou-" I try to say. But it's too late. Moka reaches up and bites into his neck. He yells out in pain for the few seconds before Moka pulls away with a face that clearly says 'Sorry!' Then she turns and looks at me. "Aw _hell_ naw! You've had Tsukune for breakfast already! I like my blood where it is thank you very much!" I yell out backing away. Then I turn around and sprint in the opposite direction. I get to a small pond and stop running. I rub at my neck and think about Tsukune.

"Must hurt like a bitch to be bitten." I say out loud to myself. "There's no getting around the fact that Moka's a vampire." I sigh and shake my head. "I wonder how the hell Tsukune puts up with it…" I say. Thunder clashes around me and crows start squawking. "Between her and other students how the hell are we supposed make it through this crazy ass school?!" I yell out to no one in particular. Suddenly I hear a *thump* and a gasp.

I turn to look around the edge of the pond and see a girl with blue hair kneeling by the side. 'Hey, isn't that the blue haired girl from our class?' I ask myself as she continues to take deep breathes. She's dressed in the same way as the other day, except that now her skirt is tan instead of green.

"Please." She says in an out-of-breath kind of way. "Help me." I rush over to where she is and kneel down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I ask her. She puts a hand to her head and seems to sway a little.

"It just hit me suddenly." She says. "I got so dizzy." She looks up at me and I suddenly feel rooted to the spot.

'Damn she's cute.' I think to myself when I see the slight blush she has and the purple eyes. Not to mention the fact that she has some nice "assets". I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I know that I'm probably blushing a _very_ bright red right now, but I can't help it.

"Could you help me up?" She asks me. I shake my head and snap out of my daze.

"Yeah, sorry." I say as I help her to her feet. She wavers a little more, and then falls against me. "Hey, are you going to be alright?" I ask her. Then she seems to snap out of her daze for a second and Straightens up. Suddenly she starts to rub her "assets" against my chest. I stiffen up when she does this and she stops.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She asks me. I look down at her and try my best to smile.

"N-nope! Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all" I manage to tell her. I turn her around by the shoulders and start to walk towards the school. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." I tell her.

"Thank you so much." She replies. I don't notice it, but the girl gives a devious smile as we start to walk away.

***Scene Break***

We get to the school and stop under an overhang that connects two of the teaching buildings. "I'm sorry to do this to you John." The girl says. I shake my head.

"Nah, it's okay." I tell her. Then I realize something. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?" I ask her. She seems to stare at me then laughs.

"Oh don't be silly. We're in the same class remember?" She asks while giggling. I nod my head in response.

"Yeah. Sorry, guess I forgot for a minute there." I tell her. 'We _are_ in the same class but… I don't remember Ms. Nekenome ever calling my name. Meh, maybe she did and I just wasn't paying attention at the time.' I think to myself with a mental shrug. The girl continues to giggle until she becomes dazed and falls against my chest again. "Whoa." I say, catching her. "Are you alright?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry." She replies. "It's because of this weird condition that I have where my breasts sort of cramp up." She tells me.

'Wait a minute… What?' I ask myself. But out loud I ask, "What? Y-your breasts?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Yeah you see," She begins as she moves so that her breasts are now squeezing my chest. "They just get all tight like they're being squeezed or something." She says almost cheerfully as she continues to squeeze my chest. Then she starts to bounce them against me a little. "They just feel like they're going to pop!" She exclaims.

'Man this feels good right now.' I think to myself. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Oh yeah, I'm a teenage boy with hormones. So of course that's going to be the first thing that I think of. But damn it woman! Can you stop doing this so that I can bring you to the damned nurse's office?!' I silently ask her.

"Don't they feel tight? They just feel so full." She tells me. I clench my teeth closed and shut my eyes.

'Dude. Snap out of it. She's a monster just like everyone else here besides Tsukune.' I tell myself. Then realize something. 'But Moka and Tsukune like each other, even if they don't outright say it yet, and they're basically a couple. So what's the harm if I get a girlfriend that's a monster?' I ask myself. Suddenly the pressure on my chest stops and I open my eyes.

"John?" Asks the girl. I look down at her and try my best to smile.

"Y-yes?" I ask her. She meets my eyes and smiles.

"My name is Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend." She says. Right as I'm about to reply, 'Sure. I'd love to be your friend.' Her eyes suddenly seem to pulsate and get a thousand times more beautiful.

'Wow. Her eyes sure are beautiful.' I think to myself. Then suddenly, I'm cut off from sight, sound, smell, and all my other senses. I'm suddenly stuck in blackness and I only catch a glimpse of the real world. And it was _not_ a happy one. The glimpse that I caught was of me saying stuff to Moka and Tsukune that wasn't very nice.

_*Glimpse*_

_"John! Wait up!" Yells out Tsukune as he reaches out me._

_"No." I reply in a somewhat monotone voice. "I don't want to wait up for you guys. All you ever do is stare at each other. You hardly ever seem to want me around. I'm tired of feeling unwanted. Of being the third wheel of the group." I tell him. Over my shoulder, I see Moka and Tsukune's face turn into those of hurt._

What the hell am I doing here!? Sure I don't like being the third wheel, but I can understand that they like each other! So why am I saying all of this?!

_"That's awful." Says Kurumu. "Let's go before they decide that they don't need you at all." She tells me._

_"Yeah. Good idea." I tell her._

What?! No it's not! And isn't leaving them the same thing?! Whether they kick me out, or I leave I'm no longer with them! Go back there me! Go!

_*Glimpse End*_

***Scene Break***

"Dean Kuns and Stephen King are just two recent examples. But there are scores of other authors who featured cats in their work." Ms. Nekenome tells the class. "Louise carol is another author who writes-" Suddenly she's cut off, at least for me, by the return of the brown bat flying in front of me.

"Ms. Nekenome has a specialized interest in cats featured in literature. Wheeee!" Then he flies off out the window. I continue to try and pay attention to the lesson, but my mind keeps returning to what I said to Tsukune and Moka earlier.

'Why the hell did I say that stuff to them earlier?' I ask myself. 'It wasn't right. They have a right to feel how they want to feel about one another. I shouldn't just try and interrupt their personal time. And I didn't even _want_ to say any of that. I've got to apologize to them after class is over.' I think to myself. Then I go back to trying to pay attention to Ms. Nekenome.

"-This is a superb way of comparing felines to humans." She tells the class as the bell tolls for class to end. Her tail pops out of hiding and curls up a little. "Oh will you look at that." She says. "I guess that we're out of time." She says somewhat sadly. "Well then, that's all for today class!" She exclaims suddenly happy. Then turns and starts to walk out the door making 'Meow' sounds as she goes. I get up from my chair and turn around to face Tsukune.

"Hey, Tsukune." I begin, only to see that his chair is empty. I look at Moka's and see that hers is also empty. I sigh and shake my head. "God damn it all to hell. I've got to find them to apologize." I say out loud. Then head to the door to walk around and see if I couldn't find one, if not both of them.

***Scene Break***

I had been walking around the school trying to find Tsukune and Moka for a few minutes before I noticed that a pretty big crowd had gathered in the hallway around a staircase. I tried to make my way to the middle of the crowd and what I saw shocked me. Tsukune and Moka were standing there facing… Kurumu? 'Whatever, I came here to apologize to them and god damn it I'm going to do so.' I think shaking my head.

I break through the rest of the crowd and make my way over to Tsukune and Moka. "Guys." I say to them. I stop walking when I'm behind them and they turn around.

"What is it John?" Asks Moka. There's something in her voice that sort of hurt, but not completely.

"Listen. About earlier-" I begin, but I'm cut off when Kurumu runs forwards and grabs onto my arm.

"Hey there John." She says cheerfully. But I just grab onto her wrists and push her hands away.

"Sorry Kurumu. But right now I need to talk to Tsukune and Moka." I tell her. "I'll-" I try to say something else. But suddenly I'm cut off as Kurumu looks up to meet my eyes.

"Love Charm." She says. Then her eyes seem to pulsate and get even more beautiful.

"What's… Love… Charm?" I ask her as I'm pulled into the darkness just like last time. I don't know anything besides the darkness. Then I get a glimpse of what's happening outside of the darkness. I'm standing in the exact same spot as before, but what's different is that I'm not pushing Kurumu away when she hugs me. Then I start to speak.

_*Glimpse*_

_"Although. I guess that it's not that important right now." I tell her._

What the F*ck?! How is apologizing to them not that important me?! Snap out of it and damn well apologize!

_"John! Get away from her!" Yells out Moka. I turn and look at her._

_"Why should I do that?" I ask her. Tsukune steps forwards to stand next to Moka._

_"She's dangerous John." Tsukune tells me. I shake my head at him._

_"Naw. To me she seems really sweet." I tell them._

What the hell me? Yes, she's sweet. But right now we should be worrying about apologizing to Tsukune and Moka. So snap the hell out of whatever it is that's happening!

_"Say, I just noticed something. John doesn't have a girlfriend does he? Is that the only reason that you keep him around? To rub it in his face that you two are together?" Kurumu asks the two. They blush and look away from each other._

_"W-we're not a couple." Says Tsukune._

_"Y-yeah. And that's not why we keep him around. John is our friend." Moka tells Kurumu._

Guys I believe you I really do. 'At least about me being your friend.' But right now I can't do shit. Wait a minute. Why am I walking away from them? Go back me! Go back now!

_"All I am is a third wheel to you two. I see that now. So good riddance." I tell them over my shoulder. I can see the look of hurt on their face as I walk away with Kurumu holding onto my shoulder. Moka seems to be close to crying. Then she goes running away. Tsukune turns around soon after and goes chasing after her._

Nooooo! Go the hell back there now and apologize! Turn around you dolt! Turn around!

***Scene Break***

I'm sitting in a chair in the nurse's office with no idea why, or how I got here. Kurumu is sitting on her knees in the cot in front of me wiggling back and forth with a smile on her face giggling. And she has a… Tail? It's black and has a triangle tip. But other than that she's dressed the exact same way as earlier. But I'm not really worrying about that at the moment. My mind is on other things. 'The only thing that I can remember is saying all those things to Tsukune and Moka. I've gotta go apologize to them.' I think to myself as I stand up.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Asks Kurumu from the cot. I look at her with a sad look.

"I've got to go and apologize to Tsukune and Moka. I didn't _really_ mean all those things I told them." I say. Just as I'm about to turn around to go find them, Kurumu suddenly jumps forwards and presses my face into her cleavage.

"No!" She yells out.

"Kurumu what are you doing?" I ask her. But from my current position all that comes out are unrecognizable *Murmph's*

"Aw you're still down in the dumps about that." She says. "But don't worry. Your Bosom buddy will make it all better." She tells me.

"Mph Murmph Muuurmph?!" Is what comes out when I try to say 'Bosom Buddy?!' Suddenly that bat comes out of nowhere again.

"Sorry but we're getting into some scenes that may be a bit too 'Adult Only'. Wheeee!" It says.

"What the hell are you talking about bat!?" I ask it. But once again all that comes out are *Murmph's*

_*POV Change: Tsukune*_

Me and Moka are sitting on the steps that lead out one of the side entrances of the school. I turn to look at her. "Hey Moka. Do you think that John's right?" I ask her. She looks up at me. "Do you think that we really _do_ treat him like a third wheel when he's with us?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No of course not. He's our friend. We would never do that to him." She tells me. I turn and look at the forest, scratching my cheek.

"I guess. But do you think that maybe we do it without realizing it?" I ask her. At this, she doesn't seem to have an answer. She turns and looks out into the forest with me. Suddenly, there's a bright red light and other Moka's voice could be heard.

"You two don't have time to mope." She says. I turn to look at Moka and see her exactly the same. The only difference is that her Rosary is lighting up a bright red.

"What the hell?!" I yell out. But the other Moka just ignores me and continues on.

"John has fallen prey to the succubus' magic." She tells us. "It's called Love Charm and now she has him eating out of the palm of her hand." Moka's eyes are wide as she stares down at her Rosary.

"You're talking… Through my Rosary?" She asks. But once more the other Moka ignores her.

"When a man is kissed by a succubus, he becomes her prisoner. And she'll proceed to suck the life out of him until he dies. This wouldn't have happened if he had activated his powers by now." She tells us. At this I recoil.

"Wait. John has powers?!" I exclaim. But _again_, she ignores me.

"You must hurry and get to him!" She yells out before the Rosary's light fades and it's back to being just a Rosary charm. I turn to Moka and see the fear in her face.

"We have to get to John!" She yells out to me. I nod my head and we go running back into the school.

'What was the other Moka talking about when she said that John had powers?' I wonder as we run around the school to find John.

_*POV Change: John*_

Suddenly I'm pushed down onto the bed by Kurumu. We both still have our clothes on so don't you go getting any ideas! As I stare up at her, I notice that she has a slight blush. "K-Kurumu. U-um..." I stutter out. She just leans in closer. Causing the bed to creak.

"Don't you move now. Okay?" She tells me. My heart is beating at a thousand miles an hour. A fact that I voice.

"M-my heart." I stutter out. She nods.

"Mine too. It's beating incredibly fast right now." She tells me. I just continue to stare up at her. She just stares back. "You'll be my first you know." She tells me.

When she says this my brain immediately goes 'Wait. What the F*ck?!' But then she continues.

"You'll be the first boy that I've ever used this kind of magic on." She tells me. At this I relax a little. Until I register what she said that is.

'Magic? What Magic?' I ask myself. Then her eyes seem to pulsate and become more beautiful. 'Must… Fight…. It.' I think. But to no avail. I'm sucked partially into darkness. But not completely. Then Kurumu reaches forwards and takes my chin in her hand.

"Please John. Don't run away now." She tells me.

'F*ck! I can't move. I _couldn't_ run away even if I wanted to.' I think. Suddenly, she leans in to kiss me. 'Nonono!' I think. 'I don't think that I'm ready for this yet! We haven't even gone on one single date!' I manage to regain slight control and pull her into a hug instead. She gasps when I do this and tenses up a bit.

"I told you that this was my first time! You can't be so rough." She exclaims.

'Heh. That's what she said.' I think before I can stop myself. But then I shake my head to clear it. She tries to force my arms from around her, but can't do it. So instead she just hugs me back and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Be more gentle and it'll be alright." She tells me.

'Heh. That's what she-' this time I stop myself before I can finish the sentence. I gain more control and fight against whatever it is that's controlling me. "Please… Stop." I say. I hear her gasp as she tenses up again. "I…I can't go through with this right now." I tell her. She stays still for a minute. Before trying with more force to break free. But I just hold tight. "I've said some terrible things to Tsukune and Moka. I can't just leave it like that if it means that they might stop being my friends." I tell her. "And besides-" But before I can continue, she breaks in.

"You like them more than me." She says. I gasp when she says this. "Don't you! Even though I've thrown myself at you! Truth is, I've even done some things to you that embarrass me. You jerk!" She yells as she finally manages to push me away. She looks at me with pure anger on her face. "Now I'm really mad!" She yells out. Suddenly black bat-like wings sprout out of her back.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" I screech out.

"I'm going to take everything that those two like and smash it all to pieces! And that includes you!" She flies in the air for a second before flying straight at me pulling back her hand to punch me.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" I yell out again. But before she can deliver the punch, the door suddenly bursts open and in comes running Tsukune.

"No!" He yells out. 'Don't do it!" Both me and Kurumu turn to look at him. Suddenly Moka comes running in past him and shoves Kurumu so hard that she goes flying out the window. Shattering it in the process. Then she turns to look at me.

"John run!" She yells at me. I jump off the bed, and then turn back to Moka.

"Why'd you save me?" I ask her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because," She replies. "That girl is a succubus. A strong one too. She can bewitch men just by looking at them." She tells me. At this point, my brain puts the pieces together.

"So _that's_ why I said all those things to you guys!" I exclaim. Tsukune runs in and nods his head.

"That's right." He says. Suddenly I notice Kurumu flying back at us at high speed.

"Watch out!" I yell out as I jump forwards and push the two away. Suddenly Kurumu's tail has wrapped around my stomach and she's pulling me out the window.

"John!" Yell out Tsukune and Moka. They both jump after us and grab onto my legs as we fly out the shattered window. We all make it a little ways out above the forest before Kurumu lets us go due to our combined weight. Moka, Tsukune, and I all scream as we fall through the branches and slam into the ground. I sit up and rub at my ass because, of course, I landed on it.

"Tsukune. Are you alright?" I hear Moka ask. I turn my head to see Tsukune nod at her. Then he turns and faces me.

"What about you John?" He asks. I nod.

"Excellent." I hear Kurumu say from above us. "Now I can kill all three of you at once." She states as her pink fingernails suddenly grow to five times their original length and become much, _much_ sharper. "Ahahahahaha!" She laughs as she flies towards us. We all duck under her swing as she flies by. When we look up again, she's up in the sky. Then all the trees that she flew by crash to the ground. We look at the stumps in amazement.

"She cut through them like a hot knife through butter!" I exclaim. "God damn it we've gotta do something. But what? What can we do that would allow us to-" I cut myself off when I spot Moka's Rosary. "Tsukune!" I yell out. He lifts his head up from his cowering position and looks at me. "Hurry up and take off Moka's Rosary!" I yell at him. He stares at me for a moment before he understands.

He runs over to Moka and tries to wrench it off but to no avail. "Well, well looks like all those rumors about you being a vampire were just fake Moka. Because if you were a vampire you could have beaten me." I look up to see that Kurumu's flying at us again. But this time she's only aiming for Moka and Tsukune.

'No!' I think to myself.

"But since you aren't one then you and Tsukune are going to die! In fact, I even think I'm going to make John suffer through hours of torture before he dies for what he did to me!" Kurumu yells out. But Moka hugs Tsukune close to her and looks down at him.

"No! You can kill me but don't hurt them!" She yells out. When she does, Kurumu looks at her with a face full of rage.

"You'd seriously do that for them?! All they are, are your food!" She yells out.

'Damn. She must have heard my breakfast remark earlier.' I think to myself as Moka looks up at her.

"No they're not!" She yells back. At this Kurumu stops flying and gets a shocked look on her face. "Tsukune and John are my first real friends! It has nothing to do with their blood! He and John are the world to me and I would gladly die for them!" She yells out. At this both mine and Tsukune's eyes widen.

"What the hell is it with all this friend crap?!" Kurumu yells out then starts to fly towards them again. "There's only one use for men and that's as slaves! They're just play things to bend to your will!" She yells out. When she says this I realize something.

"Holy shit. I understand now…" I mutter. Then I notice Tsukune suddenly turn around.

"I'll gladly die for her as well!" He yells out as he stands in front of Moka to protect her. But there's one thing that's different about him from a minute ago… He's holding her Rosary in his hand! Moka and I stare at it in awe as it glows a bright red, blinding us all for a few seconds. When we open them back up, everything is either a dark shade of red or purple. And in Moka's place stands the Inner Moka. The scary one.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She says as she looks up at Kurumu. Kurumu just stares down at the Inner Moka in fear.

"Are you… one of those rare S class super monsters?" She asks. "Is this the true power of a vampire?" She continues. Inner Moka just stares up at her with a smirk.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" She asks in a taunting manner. "What's wrong? You afraid that you'll lose little succubus?" She asks. Kurumu stares down at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

"You've got to be joking. I'm not gonna lose. I will not lose with the fate of my race at sake." She says. At this, Tsukune and I recoil.

"A very important mission?" He asks.

"The sake of your race?" I ask right after him.

"That's right. The reason that we succubae seduce men is so that we can meet our destined one. We're few in numbers now. So in order for my race to survive we must choose our destined one from a large group of men that we've seduced with Love Charm. I'd almost done that too." She comes swooping down and tries to slash at Inner Moka. "But you had to get in the way and keep me from getting the last two boys to complete my group! So now I can't let you live!" She swipes again and misses. Only to turn around and find Inner Moka standing behind her.

"So that's it. That's why you picked a fight with me?" She asks. "Big mistake." She says simply. Kurumu responds by trying to swipe at her again. But Inner Moka just jumps over her attack.

"You're fast!" Exclaims Kurumu. Then Inner Moka appears behind her ready to kick her.

"And you're slow." She tells Kurumu. She grabs onto her tail and throws her into the air. "Now you'll experience the power of an S class monster first hand!" She yells out. Then she kicks Kurumu in the back and she goes flying into a nearby tree. She ends up crashing through it along with a few others before slamming into one and falling to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise." She tells her. Suddenly the brown bat appears flying in front of me.

"This Chapters showdown took a mere 76 seconds Wheeee." It starts to fly away but I grab onto it and bring it back in front of me.

"Wait. What do you mean chapter?! Are you trying to tell me that we're all in some sort of manga or something?!" I yell at it.

"Close. You're in a fanfiction. In fact. You shouldn't even be here. Wheeee!" It yells out as it breaks free of my grasp and goes flying off.

"So you're telling me that I'm some sort of made up character?!" I yell up at it. And then I look down at the ground and chuckle. "Well. For me, this is real life. So I'm not really gonna worry about it" Then I notice Inner Moka striding towards Kurumu.

"I've got no guaranty of that. So to be safe I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and your tail that is." She says to Kurumu. She just stares at Inner Moka with fear clear in her eyes.

"No… Please. Don't do that." She says in a shaky voice. At this point, I've had enough. I run forwards and stand in front of Kurumu with my arms outstretched. Inner Moka's eyes widen slightly.

"What do you think that you're doing? Step aside." She tells me. "This succubus not only made you her slave, but she tried to kill you as well." She tells me. I stare back at her.

"That might be. But think about it. She says that her entire race is at stake. So I can kind of understand why she did what she did. It's not like she did it to be mean or anything." I tell her. Then continue. "Not only that, but think about it. You were raised by a vampire to be a vampire. Right? Well then wouldn't it make sense that Kurumu would be raised by her parents to be like one? All the things that she knows are probably because they were taught to her because of her mother. She's taken her mother's word on it and doesn't see it any other way. So maybe we could change that if we could become friends with her. You know, show her what friendship can actually be." I tell her, trying to reason with her. "I mean, like you, me, and Tsukune have become. What do you say?" I try asking her one last time.

When I finish all this, Kurumu starts to bawl. And I don't mean that she has small tears coming out of her eyes. I mean that she straight out has tears flowing down her cheeks, and is crying so loud that I have to try really hard to keep myself from covering my ears.

Inner Moka just gives a knowing smile and chuckles. Then she walks over to Tsukune and takes the Rosary. "Friends? You, me, and Tsukune? You misunderstand John. The only reason that I saved Tsukune was because of his blood. And the only reason that I saved you? Well, you'll find that out soon enough. I'm not like the other Moka that you know." She tells us as she clips the Rosary onto its chain. Then she starts to fall backwards as the sky turns back to blue and Tsukune catches her.

I sigh out of relief. 'God damn it that was a close one.' I think to myself. Then just sit by Kurumu and let her cry into my shoulder. 'But what was it that Inner Moka meant when she said that I'd understand soon why she saved me? The only reason that I can think of is that we're friends. But she's already told me that's not it. So then what is it?' I ask myself as I sit next to Kurumu.

***Scene Break***

"No shit?! The Rosary spoke to you guys?!" I exclaim when they tell me what happened. They nod in response. We all agreed that no one would say anything about what happened and we would just try and become friends with one another. Now me, Tsukune, and Moka were standing outside the dorms the next morning.

"Yeah. Maybe the seals getting weaker or something." Moka says. I nod my head.

"Maybe…" Then I think about something. "You know. She might not think it. But I view you and the other Moka as my friends Moka. And Tsukune as well." I tell them. They both smile at me. Then I scratch the back of my head. "Ummm…. Listen guys. I wanted to apologize about yesterday." I tell them. But they just shake their heads.

"No need. It's not your fault. But we will admit that we might exclude you a little when we're all together." Tsukune tells me. At this I recoil.

"What do you mean 'A little'?!" I ask them playfully. They both smirk, but blush from embarrassment at the same time. Then I step forwards and turn them to look at each other. They get a surprised look on their faces for a moment, before looking into each other's eyes and going into their usual trance. I step back and look at them, then cross my arms. "I rest my case." I say out loud. But they just continue to stare at one another. Then the bat flies up once more.

"How the hell did we get from bouncing boobs to this crap Wheeee?!" He exclaims before flying off.

"Good morning!" Yells out a familiar voice and Tsukune and Moka break apart. "Hi John! I baked some cute little cookies for us why don't you and I eat them together?" Kurumu asks me. I look at her with surprise.

"Um. Why are you asking me?" I ask her in disbelief. 'Not complaining. She's our friend now after all. And she's hot as _hell_.' I think to myself.

"Oh come on I already told you that I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life didn't I?" She asks me. I nod my head and notice Moka and Tsukune doing the same. "Well I've decided that it's you!" She exclaims. What's my reaction you might ask? Well it's the same as Moka's and Tsukune's.

"WHAT?!" We all yell out at the same time. She just turns to the side slightly and blushes.

"Hey. It's all your fault since you risked your life to protect me the way that you did. Now I'm totally in love with you." She tells me as she comes up to me and starts to press her breasts against my chest again. Part of my brain decides to turn to mush at the moment and I just get a glazed look on my face.

"Well. They do smell good." I reply stupidly. She smiles up at me.

"Go ahead and take one. They're yummy. Just like me." At that point my brain decides that it's officially turned to mush and I think of one thing only.

'Breasts-Breasts-Breasts-Breasts…' Is all that rotates around my head during that time. Then Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I notice Moka leaning in towards Tsukune's neck and my brain goes back on the job. "Tsukune Look ou-" I try warning him while reaching out towards them. But I'm too late again and he gets bit.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" He yells out. I turn to Kurumu to find a smirk on her face. She turns to look at me and I smirk back. Then we're both on the ground laughing our asses off at Tsukune's misfortune. 'Looks like this year just got a whole lot more crazy.' I think to myself as I continue to laugh with Kurumu.

***Authors Note***

**Bob: **Alright. Welcome back everybody to the second Chapter of "Rosario + Vampire + John". (Note that this is the actual name, but FanFiction won't allow '+' to be in the title of anything.) Now, for those of you who hate me right now for giving John Kurumu… it was either that, or I gave him Moka. Seeing as Moka is Tsukune's actual love interest, there was no way I was going to give her to John. So I decided that John would get Kurumu instead. It will also lead to some differences in the story line later on down the line, and probably tie into my version in some way so that I can make bigger changes then just "John takes the role of Tsukune for this scene". Um… Well, that's about all I have to say. So-

_*Suddenly the door slams open to show a worn out John*_

**Bob:** Whoa. What's going on John?

**John: **I hate your guts. Now hide me! _*Jumps under bed to hide*_

_*Kurumu runs down the hall and stops in front of the open door to look at Bob*_

**Kurumu: **Have you seen John? I wanted to show him a surprise!

_*Bob shrugs causing Kurumu to pout and continue to go running down the hall*_

**Bob: **_*Turns towards bed*_ you owe me big time.

**John:** _*Gets out from under the bed*_ Hell naw! You hide me when I need to hide from now on because you're the one that got me into this mess.

**Bob:** _*Grunt*_ Fine.

_*John leaves the room and runs in the opposite direction that Kurumu went in*_

**Bob:** Well, now that that's done. See you all later! And thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this!


	3. Chapter 3: New Power and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is my OC (P.s. I got the idea for John's power from "Soul Eater" if you couldn't tell from reading it. But, is it his only power…?) **

**AN: **For those of you who don't like my story… Don't read it. I'm just writing this because I feel like it and it's fun. So I'll continue to write until I finish it. For those of you who like this story, go ahead and continue to read. And thanks for taking the time out of your day for this. Now, on with the Fanfiction!

**Chapter 3: New Power and a Vampire **

"God damn it." I mutter to myself as I stare at the results board. I had gotten 127th on the exam. This put me one place in front of Tsukune. For some reason, we have a mid-term test at the Yokai Academy. We never had anything like this in my American schools, so this made it so I wasn't really prepared to take it. 'Well, guess that's how things are in Japan.' I think to myself. I literally moved here not two months ago and now I had a test that I didn't even do well on. I turn to look next to me and find Tsukune staring up at the board with me. He turns to look at me and gives a small smirk.

"Guess we weren't really ready for this were we?" He asks me. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Nope. I never had to worry about anything like a mid-term exam at my American schools. The closest things that I had to it were tests or quizzes every couple weeks. But this seemed more like two tests rolled into one." I tell him. He nods his head, and then seems to realize what I said.

"That's right! You're from America. I figured that was the case since your name was John. After all, it doesn't sound like the kind of name a Japanese person would name their kid. But I never got around to asking you because of the whole 'This school is actually for monsters' thing that happened." He replies. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I can kinda see how you would forget about something like that when there's a bigger thing to focus on." I tell him. Then scan near our names. "Hey. Wonder where Moka placed." I say. Tsukune nods and starts to search with me. When we find her we just stare at the board with our mouths gaping.

"Compared to her…" Tsukune starts.

"We're numbskulls." I finish. Turns out that Moka had placed _13th_ on the exam. Then the bat shows up again.

"She's so much smarter it's ridiculous! Wheeee!" It says as it then flies off. I turn to look at the school and see Moka walking this way. Guys stop what they're doing and stare at her when she passes them.

"Moka sure is something." Says one guy.

"Yeah. Not only is she smart, but she's the hottest babe that I've ever seen." Another guy replies. When he says this I shiver slightly.

'Please don't say the B-word. It reminds me of _that_ guy.' I think to myself. Of course I was talking about Saizo. The first monster that we had encountered at the school in monster form. And he had been trying to get Moka to ditch us and go hang out with him.

"Yeah. She's got brains _and_ beauty huh?" One of the guys asks the other two. Suddenly Moka looks up and notices us. She smiles and starts to speed up her walk to get to us.

"Tsukune! John!" She yells out as she fast-walks towards us. I wouldn't call it running since it wasn't really a run. I just chuckle at the surprise that flashes across the group of guys faces. 'Must have been trying to say all that stuff as she walked by to get her to like them.' I think to myself. She gets over to us and stops.

"Holy shit Moka. You're definitely smart." I tell her. She just giggles a little.

"Oh it was just a fluke." She says with modesty. "Say. Maybe next time we could… Well… Study together?" She asks. I notice the glance that she gives Tsukune and the slight blush on her cheeks, so I decide to have a little fun.

"Well… I think that it would be better if maybe I studied alone. But I mean _you two_ could study together." I say with emphasis to get my message clear across. Suddenly, Moka's blush increases ten-fold, and I notice that Tsukune has one as well. I just chuckle, and then walk forwards and turn their heads to make them face each other. After a few seconds they go into one of their trances and I continue to chuckle. I notice that off to the side, there's a group of guys that seem to have fire in their eyes and are glaring at Tsukune.

I scan the board and see who's around Moka. I stop when I see who's in number one. "Yukari… Don't know who that is, but it sure does seem like she's smart." I say out loud to myself. Then off to the side I notice some girl in a witch costume being faced by three guys. 'Good thing she isn't part of the "Soul Eater" anime. Otherwise she would be some weapons meal.' I think to myself. Suddenly my stomach growls and my mouth starts to water.

'Speaking of a meal. I didn't have breakfast. And it's almost lunch time!' I think to myself before shaking my head and going back to paying attention to the small group. One of the guys has a sash on his arm, so I guess that makes him some sort of high up guy. He has a face that looks sort of like Saizo's. "God damn it. If he's an Orc as well…" I mutter to myself, and keep watching them in the corner of my eye.

Suddenly the two guys that are with him start to complain about her wearing the witch costume. One of them tells her that it's against school rules while the other just straight out complains. She tries to say something, but the guy with the sash puts a hand to his hair. "As class president the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache. So save me the sod story" He says.

'For a class president the guy sure is a dick.' I think to myself. Then the girl puts her hand behind her back. 'Is that a wand?' I wonder. The girl waves it a little as the guys laugh at her. Suddenly, three small, yellow wash tubs come out of nowhere and clonk them on the head. 'Holy shit. She _is_ a witch!' I think to myself. The girl starts to laugh.

"Ahahaha! It serves you right you stupid jerks." She says. The class president gets out from under the tub and lunges towards her.

"Why you little brat! Don't you know who I am?! I'll teach you! You stupid little Bitch!" he yells as he lunges towards her. His nails seem to have grown to about twice as long and sharp. Before he can get to her though, I'm standing in between him and the girl.

"Now that's far enough don't you think?" I ask him. He stops his lung and stares at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks me. I just stare him in the eyes.

"Back… The hell… Away." Is my response to him. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to hit a girl?" I ask him. Suddenly, Moka and Tsukune seem to break out of their little trance and notice what I'm doing.

"John?" They ask. Then come jogging over to stand next to me. Moka stays by the girl's side and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. At this point, our little dispute seems to have drawn the attention of all the people around the area.

"Why don't you bullies just go and leave us be?" Moka asks. The group of guys look around and notice the small gathering that was forming.

"I guess we'll leave it be at this for the time being." Says the class president. "Come on guys, let's go." He says as they turn around and start to walk away. "Disgusting witch." He says over his shoulder. At this Moka, me, and the witch recoil. "I swear just being in the same class as one of your kind is making me want to puke all over the place." He says with a wave of his hand. I just stare daggers into the guy as he walks away, while Moka breathes a sigh of relief that they're gone.

I continue to stare at the direction that they went until my arm is suddenly being squeezed. I look down at it to see that Kurumu's taken my arm and squeezed it between her breasts. I immediately feel a blush creep into my cheeks, and an unwanted feeling starts to appear in my lower region. "Hey there John." She says in a cheerful voice.

'This… Will not end well for me. Although, I guess that you could also look at it as ending with me being very lucky. But for me, I'm gonna say that it's not gonna end well.' I think to myself. "Um… H-hey there Kurumu." I manage to reply. She looks up at me with a smile in her eyes. Then real quick she looks at the sky.

"Thanks for getting me into the story quicker than the anime." Then looks back at me. "Sorry about that. So what are you doing here John?" She asks me. I just stare at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Well I was just stopping someone from bullying… I'm sorry, what's your name?" I ask the little witch. She looks up at me.

"My name's Yukari." She tells me. I recoil at this.

'Yukari?! She's the one that placed first on the exam! But she doesn't look any older than 14!' I think to myself incredulously. But before I can say anything, I'm being pulled away.

"Well that's great and all, but right now you have more important things to do." She tells me as she drags me away from the group. I wave back at them.

"I'll catch up to you guys later I guess!" I yell out. Then fall into step behind Kurumu. Soon we're walking into the school and making our way through halls. We get to a familiar looking room and I stop. 'This is the nurse's office…' I think to myself. Then I'm being pulled into it by Kurumu as she closes the door behind us. I walk over to the bed and sit down. 'This _cannot_ end well.' I think to myself. And I'm proven right as Kurumu suddenly gets onto her hands and knees at the end of the bed with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Wha?!" I exclaim and turn to face her completely.

"As far as that Yukari girl is concerned, I've heard some things about her." She tells me, and then starts to crawl towards me. Slowly. "Supposedly she's some sort of genius. But apparently she's childish, and bratty. And everyone in her class hates her guts." At this, my brain starts to work again. But that stops as soon as she crawls forwards again, causing her breasts to sway. "She's probably so full of herself because she's so smart. You know how those brainiacs are." She tells me. "But…" She begins getting closer to me. "We don't have to worry about _her_ right now." She tells me.

I get a goofy grin on my face and don't really think about how Yukari must feel due to Kurumu's close proximity. 'God damn succubus and her damn good looks.' The part of my brain that's still working thinks. But I mentally shove it to the side and just stare at Kurumu. I just sit like that for a while, staring at Kurumu as she tries, and succeeds, in seducing me. Just as it look like anything could happen, we're cut off as Tsukune walks in with a face that's covered in cuts and bruises.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. Causing Kurumu to look towards the door and gasp. "What happened to you Tsukune?" I ask him. He looks at me and sighs.

"Yukari's a witch." He tells us.

'Knew it.' My now functional brain thinks.

"She used her magic and sent a whole lot of janitorial equipment at me to beat me in the head." I sigh and get up from the bed.

"Here. Sit down and let Kurumu treat you." I tell him. Kurumu had told us before that she knew how to do some basic first aid. He nods and sits down on the bed. I walk over and stand at the end of it. Kurumu meanwhile goes over to one of the cabinets and takes out some rubbing alcohol, and some Q-tips to rub at the cuts. She also grabs some bandages for when she finishes. Then she walks back over and sits down on the edge of the bed. She starts treating his cuts for a few minutes before I speak again.

"So Yukari did this?" I ask him. But before he can answer, he gives out a gasp of pain as the rubbing alcohol stings him.

"Owowow! *Humph* Yeah. I swear. I don't really know what to do about it." He tells us. Kurumu stops rubbing and looks at him with concern.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty rough experience Tsukune." I say to him. He just sighs and stares at the ground.

"You've got no idea. She won't even let me talk to Moka right now." He tells us. I glance at Kurumu at the same time she glances at me. We're both thinking about the fact that they're basically a couple. Even if they themselves don't realize it yet.

'So why is it that Yukari would want them to be separated?' I ask myself. So I turn to Tsukune.

"Any idea why?" I ask. Suddenly he gets a blush to his cheeks.

"W-well not really. The only thing that's confusing to me is that she wouldn't stop *mumble mumble*" He mumbles the last part so I can't make it out completely.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I ask him. He sighs.

"She wouldn't stop squeezing Moka's breasts. I don't know why." He says really quietly. When he says this I recoil slightly, before regaining my composure.

"Well that explains it." I say nonchalantly. Both Kurumu and Tsukune look at me with confusion. I stare back. "What? You mean you can't figure it out just by that?" I ask them. They shake their heads in response. "For crying out- She's a lesbian." I tell them. At this, they both just stare at me in confusion. I just stare at them in surprise. "What? You don't know what a lesbian is?" I ask in a joking matter. They shake their heads.

"No. What is it?" Asks Kurumu. I just continue to stare in shock before shaking my head to clear it.

"A Lesbian is a girl who likes other girls instead of boys." I tell her. She recoils and stares at me in shock. Then I turn to Tsukune who's also staring at me in shock. "You know. I can understand a succubus not knowing, or understanding, that due to what they were raised to believe and what kind of monster they are. But I'm surprised that you don't know what a lesbian is Tsukune." I tell him. He just stares at me.

"I've never heard of a lesbian." He tells me. I recoil.

"You're kidding. Back in America we had all kinds of assemblies about accepting people for who they are. Whether black, white, gay, lesbian, disabled, or anything else for that matter. You're telling me they didn't tell you anything about this kind of stuff in school?" I ask them. They just shake their heads. "Alright… Weird." I say out loud. But before I can say anything else, Tsukune suddenly lifts up his left hand… And punches himself in the face with it.

"Tsukune!" I yell out. He just continues to punch himself in the head. Kurumu and I lean over him to make sure he's alright when he suddenly reaches out and starts to grope Kurumu. "What the F*ck?!" I yell out. Then lean forwards and pull Kurumu away. Tsukune just continues to grope where she would be. Then he does something that seems like he would have tried to get on top of Kurumu and continue to grope her.

At this point, he turns around with utter confusion in his eyes. Then Moka walks in. "Man. I didn't think that I would ever lose her." She says. Then seems to notice what Tsukune's doing. "Tsukune… What are you doing?" Tsukune looks over at Moka and opens his mouth to respond. But before he can, another voice is heard.

"No! Kurumu is supposed to be under him! Why?! Why?! Why?! I almost did it!" I turn in the direction that the voice came from and notice a familiar looking face.

"Hey look! It's Yukari!" I exclaim. Yukari must have heard me because suddenly her closed eyes open in surprise, and she tries to duck out of sight. Unfortunately her witch hat makes that impossible and we can still see her. Suddenly the familiar bat flies up in front of the window for everyone to see.

"Busted! Wheeee!" it yells out, and then flies away.

***Scene Break***

We're standing in Ms. Nekenome's classroom with me and Tsukune facing Yukari. Who, I might add, is hiding behind Moka while Kurumu stands off to the side. "Alright." Tsukune begins. "I can't take this anymore. You guys have _got_ to do something about this!" He exclaims. I nod my head in agreement. But Kurumu just puts a hand to her cheek.

"Well… She's not bothering _me_ that much." She says. I turn and stare at her with a face that says 'Really? I mean, really?' But she doesn't notice. Then Moka speaks up.

"Look, you've got to relax. She's just a little kid it's not that big of a deal." But what she doesn't notice is that behind her Yukari is sticking her tongue out at us.

"But that's not an excuse." I tell her. "She's got to understand that she can't just go around messing with people like she did to Tsukune." I tell her. Then Tsukune steps forwards.

"Yeah. I think that it's about time that she learned her lesson." He says.

'Well, I wouldn't go that far. Maybe give her a warning and keep a close eye on her would be good.' I think to myself. But Moka just looks down at Yukari.

'Well… I suppose you're right." She says. Alright. Even if she tried to make Tsukune grope Kurumu, who's basically my girlfriend, I don't want her to 'learn her lesson' as they say. So I look at Yukari.

"Look, Yukari. If you keep this crap up, then no one is going to want to be your friend and you'll end up all alone." I tell her. She just closes her eyes and waves her hand in front of her nose as if waving away a bad smell.

"Who cares? I'm a genius. So as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level, then why should I bother being friends with them? Besides…" She trails off and looks at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at me with a smile, but sad eyes. "I've been alone since the very beginning. So what's the difference?" She asks us.

"Oh… Yukari… I'm sor-" Suddenly I'm cut off as she brings out her wand and a yellow teapot, boiling pot, and wash tub fall onto my head. This causes me to fall down and almost black out.

"Ahahaha! Oh man you totally fell for that one!" She exclaims. Suddenly I hear more pots banging and Tsukune is on the ground next to me. He's back up in a flash though and running towards Yukari.

"Why you little brat!" he yells out. Yukari runs out the door with Tsukune close behind. But before he can go chasing after her any more, Moka runs up to him and grabs onto his wrist.

"Hey stop it. You can't go losing your temper with a little kid like that." She tells him. He wrenches it away and turns to face her.

"And what about you Moka?" He asks in a voice that puts across the point that he's annoyed. "You need to stop hanging around with that little brat!" He exclaims.

"But… Tsukune." She says. After a few more seconds he calms down and they walk back into the room. By this point, Kurumu has helped me to my feet and I'm standing there. "You have to stop and think about how she feels." Moka continues.

"Well then if that's the case, think my feelings. I'm the one being pummeled after all!" Retorts Tsukune.

"But think Tsukune! You and John of all people know what it feels like to be different! I know you do!" She tells us.

"But that's not the same thing." Tsukune tells her. She just shakes her head.

"Don't you understand? I won't abandon her!" Yells out Moka as she turns around and runs out of the room. Probably to try and find Yukari.

"Moka!" Yells out Tsukune as he goes running after her. I just stare at the door that they left through for a few seconds. Then I looking down at the ground, shake my head, and sigh. At this point Kurumu decides to give her opinion.

"You know… She did say that she doesn't really care if she's well liked." She tells me. I turn to look at her and see where she's going with this. "Let's be honest. That is _so_ like a witch." She says. I look at her quizzically.

'What do you mean?" I ask her. She looks at me with surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" She asks me. I shake my head in response. "Look. Witches are half-way between monsters and humans but they're not really one or the other." She says. "A long time ago, people used to say that the witches were the missing link between monsters and humans. Now people don't view them as any more than half-monsters." She tells me.

"Half-monsters?" I question. But she continues with her little speech.

"They aren't exactly accepted by humans either." She says. "Back in the day, they had witch trials and witch hunts. They were always a hated species. She doesn't feel like she's accepted by anyone. She's probably always felt like this. Like she's been alone ever since the beginning." She tells me. I turn and look at the door again.

"That's… that's just like me." I say.

"Oh come on John. You're not alone! You've always got me right?!" She exclaims as she jumps to wrap me in a hug. But I just go running towards the door.

"Hey wait!" She yells. I turn to look at her.

"I don't mean that I'm alone right now. I mean back when I went to human schools. I was bullied from fifth grade up to the end of eighth grade. During that time I always felt that I was alone. So I'm saying that she's just like me in that sense. I've gotta go find her. I can find a way to help her get through this!" I yell over my shoulder as I run out the door. I get outside and start to look around. After a few minutes of searching, I notice the group of guys from earlier going into the forest. And behind them they're dragging… Yukari! I run after them and only just manage to get into the forest before I completely lose them from my sights.

I trail behind them as they continue deeper and deeper into the forest. A fog appearing and getting denser and denser. 'If this goes on much longer, Not only will I lose them, I'll lose the _trail_.' I think to myself. Finally, we get to the pond where I first met Kurumu. The class president throws Yukari against a tree and she yelps in pain.

"Hey what's your problem?! That hurt!" She yells at them.

"It hurts! It hurts!" One of them mimics her. "Why don't you go cry about it?" He asks.

"Your voice disgusts me." Says the other. The class president hand-combs his hair backwards.

"Yup." He says. "Disgusting is exactly right. It makes me _sick_!" He exclaims as his mouth changes into one that's like a lizards. Then his hands start changing along with everyone else's and they grow tails. Suddenly, the fog deepens and it's harder to see their transformation. All I can see are shapes moving. And from the looks of things, it's painful for them to change. Yet they aren't crying out in pain. When the fog finally clears I can see their forms fully.

They all have lizard scales in place of skin, and their eyes have changed into yellow ones with black slits down the middle. They're faces also look a bit like a cross between lizards and those dinosaurs with the clubbed tail. Everyone's hair has stayed the same, except for the class president. Instead of brown hair that was slightly spikey, in its place is an extremely spikey red Mohawk. 'Damn!' I think to myself with wide eyes. Then the bat flies out of nowhere and obscures my vision.

"Quick monster fact." I states. "These guys are lizard men. A sub-human yet highly intelligent species that look just like Lizards! Wheeee!" I tells me as it flies away once more. When it flies away, I can see Yukari getting up and raising her wand.

"You're nothing except a disgusting snot-nosed shrimp ass-punk bitch." Says the newly transformed class president. "A thing like you doesn't belong here." He continues. Suddenly, Yukari seems to tense up and get a glazed look in her eyes. Almost as if she was having a flash back. She looks down at the ground and her hat blocks her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asks one of the lizard men in a teasing manner.

"Cat got your tongue?" Asks another. Yukari looks up with defiance in her eyes.

"Magic wand attack!" She yells. Then starts chanting it over and over again.

"Oh shut up." Says the lizard man class president. Then, when she points her wand at them, he catches it in his teeth, and breaks it.

"Oh no. He broke my magic wand." Says Yukari as she looks at her broken wand.

"Blegh! I've never tasted anything so horrible in my entire life." He says as he spits out pieces of the broken wand.

"So what do we do with her?" Asks another.

"I say we eat her." Says the third one. "There's plenty of fog. Nobody would see us." He says. At this, the class president opens his mouth.

"Great idea." He says. "She might be a little witch brat. But at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth." He states. He starts to chuckle and walks towards her.

"No! Heeeellpppp!" yells out Yukari. At this point I've decided that I've had enough and out of the fog towards them.

"Hey assholes!" I yell out, causing everyone to look at me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" I ask them. "Oh wait. You're all so fat I doubt even one of you could find someone as big as yourselves to fight." I tell them with a smirk on my face.

"Why you little…" Says the class president. Then he runs towards me with his claws outstretched and tries to swipe at me. I duck under it and then punch him in the stomach. "Oof!" he loses his breath, and I take the opportunity to twist around him and elbow his back. Making him drop to the ground. Then I run over to Yukari and stand in front of her in a fighting pose. The class president stands up, stretches, rubs his back, and then turns around to look at me with anger. "Well now. It looks like we're going to have a two course meal." He tells the others.

'Damn! I hardly did anything to him!' I think as they all gather up and surround us. Just as they're about to jump us, I hear a voice call out.

"No! Leave them alone!" Everyone turns to see Moka's standing there. The class president chuckles and takes a step towards her.

"Well, well. Look who it is." He says. Then another lizard man steps up beside him.

"I just got a great idea boss. How about we eat all three of them?" He asks. At this, the third lizard man takes a step forwards.

"I second that motion." He states.

"I'll admit," begins the class president. "This one looks pretty damn tasty all plump and juicy. And most of all, she's got those. And this. And that." He says looking her over. Moka gets into a fighting stance but before anyone can do anything, Yukari yells out from behind me.

"I'm fine just get out of here!" She yells. I gasp and turn my head to look at her. "As far as monsters go, these guys are a joke! Trust me I can handle them by myself!" She yells out.

'Yeah. That's why when your wand broke you went calling for help. Stop trying to act all brave and tough.' I think to myself while rolling my eyes.

"You've got to stop doing that Yukari!" Yells out Moka. Apparently she has the same thought that I do. She starts to walk towards her. "Don't act so tough. If you're scared then there's nothing wrong with asking others for help." She continues as she just walks by the lizard men. At this point, I can tell this is going to lead into some sappy stuff, so I step to the side. Moka continues to talk to Yukari for a few minutes about being honest, and not pushing herself so hard.

After Moka finishes talking some sense into her, Yukari ends up falling against Moka and crying into her shoulder. This goes on for a few seconds before the lizard men decide to break the happy moment.

"Hey. What gives? Did they forget about us or something?" Asks the class president as his eye twitches.

"Yeah what are we? Chopped liver?" Asks another.

"We won't stand for it. You hear me fella's? It's high time we chow down on some of that yummy looking rump!" Exclaims the third. Before I can do anything to stop them though, Yukari's bitten into the class president's tail.

"Owowowowowowow!" He yells out in pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing you miserable little brat!" he yells out as he brings his claws down to swipe her into pieces. I hear a grunt of pain. But it's not Yukari's. I watch as Yukari is brought with Tsukune as he jumps in and tackles her to the ground away from them.

'What the hell?!' I ask myself. And Yukari has the same thought process as me.

"Wait. I don't get it. Why are you here?" She asks him. He shakes as he tries to push himself up onto his arms and knees.

"I'm sorry about before. I get how you feel. I know what it's like to be alone." He tells her.

"No you liar! You don't know what it's like to feel anything!" She yells as she lightly taps him on the shoulders.

'Probably trying to punch him.' I think to myself. Then Tsukune grunts in pain. I look closer and notice that he has three slashes down his back and his shirt is ripped completely open. 'Holy shit.' I think. Then Tsukune continues.

"So come on. Please let me do what I can to help you." He tells her. She just stares up at him with wonder in her eyes. Then the class president throws his hands into the air.

"Alright that's enough. This is getting ridiculous. For the past few minutes it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama. I've had enough of it." He says.

"That's the one thing that I can actually agree with that you said." I mutter under my breath. Then one of them starts running forwards.

"It's time we stepped in and finish this off!" He yells out. Then the other one starts running with him.

"And for class president you can do the other girl!" he yells out. My eyes widen and I run in front of Tsukune and Yukari. Knowing that Moka can take care of herself.

"No! Tsukune! John! Yukari!" Yells out Moka. Then, just as the lizard men pull their claws back and are about to hit us, I suddenly feel the ground fall out from under me. I think that I'm dead, killed by the lizard men, until I hear a constant flapping noise.

"John are you alright?" Asks Kurumu. I look up to see her flying me above the forest. Then I look and see that I had grabbed onto Tsukune and Yukari instinctively. She places us down on the ground and visibly relaxes from the lessening weight. "Oof. You guys are heavy." She tells us.

"Thanks for helping us out back there." I tell her. She just giggles and hugs onto me.

"I did it just for you, you know." She tells me. I laugh uneasily and stare at the lizard men a few feet away.

"Give me a break." States one of them. "Another do-gooder?" he asks.

"This is getting old." Says another.

"What do you say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" Asks the class president. Yukari visibly tenses up and whimpers. Then Tsukune steps forwards in front of all of us.

"You want some bring it on!" he exclaims. Yukari stares at him.

"Tsukune… You're…" She says. Then Tsukune wavers. Moka steps forwards and grabs onto him.

"Tsukune!" She exclaims worriedly. The scratches from the Lizard man's claws have started to bleed pretty badly. I'm worrying about this when the lizard men start to run towards us.

"Let's go boys!" Yells out the class president.

"Let's eat!" Yells out another.

"Dinner is served!" Yells out the third one. Then Yukari grabs a hold of my arm for protection and I feel a searing pain go through my entire body.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" I yell out in pain as I fall on my knees to the ground. Then the pain goes away and I know exactly what to do. I step in front of everyone without thinking. Much to their surprise.

"J-John?" Tsukune stutters out.

"W-what are you doing?" Asks Moka. But I just hold up a hand to silence them. Just as it looks like the lizard men are going to eat us, I hold out my arm perpendicular to my body. It shines a bright light and turns into the blade of a scythe. The lizard men stop and stare at it in horror. Then I turn to Moka.

"When I change entirely, just swing me around a few times." I say. Then my body starts to light up and I jump into the air. When I reach the pinnacle of my jump, I turn my body into the handle part of the scythe. I look exactly like 'Soul' in his scythe form from "Soul Eater". I have the same red and black triangle design on the blade. Even the red eye at the top of the handle. Moka catches me, holds me in shock for a few seconds, and then starts to twirl me around like I told her to. Afterwards, she points me at the lizard men and they jump back. They stare for a few seconds, and then start to laugh.

'Look at the girl. She thinks that she can scare us off with her little friend. Well tough luck!" yells out the leader as he runs towards us. I notice Tsukune run towards us. Then he falls due to the fatigue and ends up falling in front of us. But on the way down he pulls away Moka's Rosary. There's a bright flash of light and everything turns to either dark red or purple, and bats encase Moka. A few seconds later they fly away and reveal the Inner Moka standing in her place.

"Get back you fifthly trash.' She tells them while brandishing me.

"Look! Her hair!" yells out one of the lizard men.

"Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" Yells out the class president.

"Seriously? She changes into her most powerful form and that's what you have to say?" I ask them from the blade part of the scythe as I sweat drop. The others turn and stare at me with surprise that I was able to talk. And recoil when they see that I'm naked from the waist up. "Yes. This is how _all_ weapons appear when talking in weapon form and talking through their blades." I tell them. I can feel myself getting slightly harder for Inner Moka to hold and realize that I have to do something. So I make it so that our soul wave lengths are the same by feeling utter hatred for the lizard men, and feel myself get light as a feather for her. The Lizard men were ignoring me this entire time and staring at Inner Moka instead.

"That Skirt is way too short as well!" Yells out another one. "It's a clear violation!" He yells. Inner Moka just ignores him and runs forwards. She hits one of them up into the air with my handle, and then runs over to the next one and hits them backwards. After that, she kicks him up and away. The two lizard men fly away and land in the branches of a nearby tree. Now all that's left is the class president.

"They knocked them out that easily?!" He exclaims. "They're so fast that I can't even see them!" He yells out.

"You're not worth my time." Inner Moka says from behind him and he tenses up. "The only way you pathetic losers can wield any power is by ganging up on the weak." She states. At this, the class president jumps backwards and turns around.

"Having such strength is against our school rules!" He yells out as he jumps at us. This time, Inner Moka simply kicks him in the mouth, breaking all his teeth.

"Know your place!" She yells out as he goes flying away and skidding across the water of the lake, before slamming into a branch that stuck out water and sinking to the bottom slowly. Then the bat that we all know and love flies out of nowhere.

'This chapter's fight was over in a mere 57 seconds! Wheeee!" He exclaims then flies away. Tsukune and the others turn to look at Inner Moka.

"That was amazing. I guess we can always count on Moka to get the job done." He states.

"But… Why?" Asks Yukari. Tsukune turns to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

'I was so bad, and I did those mean things to everybody." She replies. "I don't get it. Why did you guys come and save me?" She asks. At this, I pipe in.

"Didn't you listen to anything that we said Yukari?" I ask her from the blade. She turns to me going 'Huh?' And Tsukune continues.

"We came here and rescued you because we all want to be there for you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore." He tells her. "From now on we'll be right by your side." She gasps, and then turns to look at Inner Moka. She's crossing her arms just looking at the ground, not showing any emotion and holding me in one hand. So I change back into my human form and stand next to her, giving a thumbs up to Yukari. She stares at me for a few seconds, before turning back to Tsukune. Then promptly starts bawling her eyes out much like Kurumu did.

***Scene Break***

The bat flies in front of me as I walk to class with Kurumu and Moka. "And just like that, A few days pass by. Wheeee!" It says as it flies away. "I can't believe that Yukari turned around so quickly." I tell them. "She actually got up in front of her whole class and apologized for all the mean tricks that she played on them. And to think that because she actually apologized, everybody actually started to feel guilty for what they said about her. They actually started to open up to her little by little." I tell them. Then I open the door and we're greeted by a strange sight.

"Oh, my Tsukune! I just love you to death!" Exclaims Yukari as she hugs Tsukune. Moka, Kurumu and I drop our bags of food that we were carrying.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I exclaim.

"Yukari what are you doing here?" Asks Moka. Yukari turns and sees us and smiles.

"Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other! I should come over and play some time!" She exclaims.

"Come over and play?" Asks Moka. Yukari smiles and nods.

"Yeah it'll be fun! Because I already love you Moka! And now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune here as well isn't that great?!" She yells out. Suddenly Moka blushes a bright pink. "When I got pushed down by Tsukune I suddenly didn't feel like a kid anymore." She says happily with a blush.

'I… Don't like where this is leading.' I think to myself.

"What I mean is, I want Tsukune to push me down over, and over, and over again! Tsukune shall be mine, along with Moka!" She exclaims.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea." Says Tsukune as he tries to break free of her grasp. Then Moka looks down at the ground so that the shadow of her bangs covers her eyes.

'Uh-oh…' I think.

"You're wrong Yukari." Says Moka. Tsukune and Yukari both turn to face Moka as she jumps him. "Because Tsukune belongs to me!" She yells out.

"Oh no! Don't bite me! Please!" Yells out Tsukune… Right before Moka bites him. "Cut it out! Come on Moka, you're gonna suck me dry!" Yells out Tsukune. I look at Kurumu, and then burst out laughing with her.

"Man! I can only _think_ of where this'll lead!" I yell out in between fits of laughter as Tsukune continues to get his blood sucked by Moka.

***Authors Note***

**Bob:** Alright! Another chapter done! So yeah, John's power is to change into Soul's weapon form from "Soul Eater". But as it stated in the disclaimer, is it his only power? You'll just have to wait and find out!

_*John bursts through the door and changes his arm into a scythe blade causing Bob to turn around *_

**John:** This is hella fun! Thanks for the new power! But I have to ask, how did I get it?

**Bob:** Remember when you got that excruciating pain when you were passing through the tunnel on the way to Yokai?

**John: **Of course! How could I forget that?

**Bob:** Well that's when your power was awakened. Now no more questions! I don't want to ruin anything for the readers!

**John:** _*Pouts*_ Fine…

**Bob:** Good. _*turns back to computer*_ Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this everybody!

**Bob/John: **And see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Farewell and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

**Chapter 4: Farewell and a Vampire**

"Just the start of another regular school day at the Yokai Academy Wheeee!" Says the bat as he flies by me and Tsukune on our way to school. We continue to walk, without caring much about anything, until Moka leaps out of nowhere and hugs Tsukune's arm. When she does, he gets a slight blush to his cheeks. Then Kurumu does the exact same thing as Moka. The only difference being that she does it to me. Me and Tsukune glance at each other, knowing that we're both blushing a _very_ bright pink. Suddenly, Yukari comes out of nowhere and jumps to hug Tsukune around the neck. We just let the girls continue hugging us, knowing there's no way out of it, and then when they're done with their little hug fest, we make our way to class.

During class, I notice that Tsukune seems to be spacing out. Then, Ms. Nekenome calls on him to read a page in the book we're reading, and he just continues to stare out the window. "Mr. Aono?" Asks Ms. Nekenome. I lean back in my chair and wave a hand in front of his face. He stops spacing out and turns to look at me.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Read the next page." I tell him, gesturing to his book.

"Oh. Sorry." He replies. Then reads it out to the class. I just stare at him.

'What's up with him?' I ask myself. 'It isn't like Tsukune to be like this…' I turn around and decide to worry about it later. Class finishes and Tsukune, Moka and I make our way to our usual spot on the roof. Tsukune and Moka lean across the railing looking out into the forest, while I sit against the railing and look over at the entrance to the roof.

"Hey Tsukune. What was wrong with you in class today?" Asks Moka. He continues to stare out into the forest for a few seconds, before registering that she'd said something.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing. I just wasn't really awake yet." He tells us. I turn and glance at Moka and she glances at me. We can both tell by the pause he gave that it's not the full story.

"Alright, well… That's good to know." I respond. Moka nods.

"Yeah. And if you're ever troubled by anything you can come and talk to me." She tells him. "Because… You and I…" She trails off and Tsukune turns to face her.

"Moka?" He asks. She smiles at him.

"Tsukune." She replies.

"Moka." He says. I just roll my eyes at them, and then turn and look at the ground and chuckle at their usual staring session. That is, until Moka breaks the cycle.

"Tsukune… You, Smell nice." She says. I look up at her in alarm.

"Thanks Moka… Wait." Is Tsukune's response.

"Just a little taste." She says with a smile as she leans in. I jump up from sitting and shove the two away from each other.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim. "Look Moka, you've been sucking too much of Tsukune's blood as of late. Actually, that might be why he was so spacey in class today." I tell her. She turns away and puts a finger to her mouth in an innocent kind of way.

"Well… I didn't suck too much of his blood yesterday." She replies. I just shrug.

"Well you must have. Otherwise, why else would he be acting this way?" I ask her. Then Tsukune holds up a hand.

"No. That's not the reason." He tells me. I recoil slightly. Now that I actually look at him, I notice that parts of his skin seem to have diminished and sunken to his skull. "Besides, Moka's a vampire that sucks blood. So I don't mind… Meeting her needs." He continues. Moka leans forwards with stars in her eyes and clasps her hands.

"Oh Tsukune!" She exclaims happily. Before I can say anything else, Kurumu comes out of nowhere grabs onto my arm.

"Well then if that's the case for you two, then I guess that John here wouldn't mind meeting _my_ needs." She says as she moves and starts to rub her breasts against my chest. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks and part of my brain stops working.

"Well I… Uh, that is…" Is all I manage to get out. Then my brain starts to work again as I realize something. "Ah damn it." I say and everyone stops what they're doing to look at me. I move away from Kurumu and walk over to the entrance to the roof. Then I hold up the 'Burnable Trash' can. "Tsukune. It's your turn." I tell him. He sighs, then walks over and takes it from me. As he walks down the stairs, I close the door behind him and walk back over to the girls. "I'm surprised that no one else comes up to the roof for anything." I tell them. "Not that I'm complaining seeing as it makes it so we only have to take out the trash once every couple weeks." I continue. Kurumu nods.

"Yeah, it's weird… But who cares?" She asks as she grabs a hold of my arm again. "After all, it just means that there are less people around." She says with a slight change in her voice as she starts to rub my arm between her breasts. Now I know for a fact that the blush that I'm having is _much_ brighter than any other one that I've had before, and there's a new feeling in my lower region. I see Moka blush at what she's watching and turn away. I turn back to Kurumu and just stand there as she succeeds in making me turn a bright red and my brain turn to mush. A few minutes later Moka speaks up.

"Hey…" She begins, making me and Kurumu look at her. "Who are those guys?" She asks, pointing over the edge of the railing. We look in the direction she's pointing and see two guys standing in front of Tsukune. There's another one, but he's standing a little ways back. Before I can say anything, the bat we all know appears.

"I'm drunk as a skull, wheeee!" It tells us as it fly-falls through the air. I watch it for a second in confusion, before turning to Moka.

"I don't know." I tell her. "But from how they're standing around Tsukune, I don't like them. Let's go!" I exclaim. We run down the stairs and through the halls. Then we get outside and head in the direction that we saw the group in. When we turn a corner, we see them beating up Tsukune with what look like hand-held megaphones. Now that I get a better look at them, I notice that they're all wearing pink colored uniforms.

On the back of one, there's writing that says "Moka is My Life". On the one that's standing back it says "Kurumu is My Life". And on the final one, the writing says "Yukari is My Life". Suddenly, the "Burnable Trash" can that was lying on the ground next to them that Tsukune had dropped floats up, and starts to spill garbage all over them.

"Hey cut it out!" Yells out a familiar voice. I turn towards it and see Yukari running towards them with her wand waving in the air. "You guys stop picking on Tsukune right now or I'll kick your butts!" She yells out. The group of guys turn around and I can see them clearly. The two that were attacking Tsukune where the ones with "Yukari is My Life", and "Moka is My Life" written on their backs.

The one with "Moka is My Life" has light brown hair and has the classic "teenage boy" face. While the one with "Yukari is My Life" on his shirt has dark brown hair, and glasses. The final one, which was standing off to the side with "Kurumu is My Life" written on his back, is pretty fat with yellowish hair.

"Tsukune!" yells out Moka.

"You alright?!" I ask him. We get to where Yukari is and stand next to her.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Tsukune?" Asks Kurumu angrily. Yukari turns towards her.

"I'll tell you. Two of them ganged up on poor Tsukune and started to beat the stuffing out of him!" She exclaims.

"Why?" Asks Moka. "That's mean." She says. Yukari gets an annoyed face.

"I won't tolerate anyone picking on Tsukune. Magic wand, clean up!" She yells out as she waves her magic wand. Suddenly, some cleaning supplies that were leaning against a nearby wall float up and fly towards the group of guys. But Tsukune stands up and holds out a hand.

"Wait. No, it's okay now. That's enough!" He exclaims. Unfortunately, one of the metal buckets flies by and clonks him on the back of his head.

"Tsukune!" We all yell out. Then I notice the group of guys running away. "Hey! Get back here!" I yell out at them. But only the one with "Kurumu is My Life" written on the back of his shirt stops and turns around.

"You'll get yours too! You Kurumu stealer!" He yells out while pointing at me. Then turns around and runs after the other two. I decide to ignore them for the moment and run after the girls as they go to Tsukune to check on him. He's sitting up with Moka's help.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I'm so sorry I hit you!" Exclaims Yukari. I just shake my head.

"Don't blame yourself Yukari. It was all their fault." I say as I turn around to go after them. But I'm stopped when I feel a hand on my ankle. I turn around and see Tsukune staring at me.

"If it's me you guys are worried about, then don't. Cause I'm fine." He tells us smiling. I stare at him for a few seconds, before nodding my head.

"Yeah, alright. But we should get you to the nurse's office to get you checked out where that bucket hit you." I tell him. He shakes his head at me.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'll just go to my dorm and worry about it there." He tells me. "And besides, it's starting to get late anyway." I look up at the sky and realize that he's right. The sky's started to darken and get red-like. We all say our goodbyes and head to our dorms. When me and Tsukune make it to his dorm we say goodnight, and then he walks in and closes the door behind him. I walk over to mine, which happens to be the one right next to his, and walk in.

I close the door, lock it, and go around the room to make sure that everything is off besides the lights. Then I glance at my drawers. I shake my head and sigh, and then walk over to them and take out my regular wear. I place the blue jeans, red T-shirt, and black leather jacket as neat as I can on my futon. Then I place some unmentionables and socks on top like I did at home. As if I was going to wear them the next day. I stare at them for a few seconds, before shaking my head when I feel like a fool. Then I pick them up to put them away when suddenly, they disappear. I stare at my hands for a few seconds, before looking in my drawers to see if I just imagined taking them out. But they're not there.

I look around the room, but can't find them. When I finish looking around I throw my hands into the air. "Great. I've gotten used to the weird shit that happens here, but taking away my favorite leather jacket? That's just plain wrong." I say as I lower my arms and shake my head. Then I get into my futon and try to fall asleep.

***Scene Break***

The five of us are sitting at a table during lunch when Kurumu breaks the silence that was hanging over the table. "Hey, have any of you noticed those three guys hanging around a lot?" She asks. Yukari looks up from her soup that she was eating with a surprised face.

"Now that you mention it, I have." She says. Then tells us that she saw the guy with glasses pretending to take photos of the school after she caught him taking a photo of her.

"Well me too." Says Kurumu. Then tells us that the fat one had followed her around the campus earlier. Staring at her creepily the whole time. "Getting stared at is way worse. I mean I'd rather get my picture taken then have some pervert gawking at me like that." She tells us. I see Moka sweat drop out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. Me too." She says.

'Heh. That's all she and Tsukune do is stare at one another.' I think to myself with a mental chuckle.

"Well either way, those guys give me the creeps." Says Yukari. Kurumu nods.

"Well, we can kick their asses if they try anything with us. But what about Tsukune and John?" She asks.

"Well," I begin. "I can turn my arm into a scythe blade if you haven't already forgotten." I tell them. Kurumu nods her head.

"Right. But what about Tsukune?" She asks. I don't have an answer for this so I just shrug.

"Maybe we should talk to a teacher about all this." Says Moka. But Kurumu shakes her head.

"There's no need. Instead, the four of us will become Tsukune's body guards." She tells us.

"Really? You girls?" He asks, and then turns to me. "And you too John?" Kurumu nods at this.

"Yup. Not only will we protect you, but we'll take them out at the same time." She tells him. "It'll be like killing two turds with one bone." She says happily. I notice Yukari look to the side.

"I think what you meant was killing two _birds_ with one _stone_." She says. Tsukune just looks at them with a skeptical face.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." He tries to say, but Yukari puts her hands on the table.

"No you won't. If those guys corner you again you'll get the stuffing beaten out of you." She tells him. Moka nods.

"Yeah. After all, you're not that strong. You're just a hum-" She cuts herself off and glances around. "Ehem, you're just not that strong in your human form." She corrects herself, and I nod.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you're plenty strong in your monster form." I tell him.

"Right yeah. Thanks. Listen, I've gotta go. So… See ya." He says as he picks up his plate and starts to walk away. Moka gets up and starts after him. I watch them leave, and then turn back to the other girls to find them staring at me.

"What? There's no way I'm getting between them." I state. "We all know that they're basically a couple." I say with a shrug. Yukari seems to puff out her chest at this while Kurumu just nods. We pick up our plates as well and head off to our dorms. When I get to mine, I notice Tsukune walk out of his with a bag in his hand. He turns around and notices me, and then holds up the bag.

"Wanna help me out here?" he asks. I just look down at the ground, smile slightly, and shake my head.

'So he's actually gonna do it…' I think to myself, and then look at Tsukune. "Sure thing Tsukune." I tell him. Then we walk off in the direction of the bus stop. It had already been a month since our arrival…

***Scene Break***

We make it to the scarecrow and look out across the ocean. Tsukune holds his watch up to his face to look at it. "Four fourty-four PM." He says. "It's almost time… Well Moka…" he says. But before he can say anything else, we hear a voice from behind us.

"Where do you get off calling her Moka?" It asks. We turn around and find the three guys from the other day. I just stare at them.

"Ummm…. Maybe because she's our friend and we can call her that?" I ask them. He just gets a tick mark on his head.

"She's one of our sacred goddesses! So how dare you say her name so lightly you punk?!" He exclaims. The fat one crosses his arms.

"We don't know where you two plan on going," He begins.

"But you're off of school grounds now! So that means that the three of us can do this!" Yells out the one wearing glasses. Then the three of them start changing into their monster forms. The middle one takes out one of the hand-held megaphones and places it over his head. It grows to completely cover his body except for his legs and feet and on the umbrella part there's only one eye.

"Umbrella!" He yells out as the one with glasses has his neck stretch out.

"Necky-neck." He says. At the same time, the fat one just turns into a blob like substance that still has the same human-like shape.

"Blob!" He yells out. Me and Tsukune just stare at them.

"So those… Are your monster forms?" He asks them.

"_Real_ original names…" I say. Umbrella steps forwards.

"What was that?! Wait, no, even you're dissing us now? Aw damn it!" he exclaims. Tsukune puts his hands up in front of himself.

"No. It's just that, well…" He trails off, so Blob continues for him.

"It's just that we have really dorky monster forms, right?" He asks. "We know." He continues.

"And it sucks!" Exclaims Necky-neck. "The chicks at this school always go for the cool flashy badass monsters that go here." He states.

"And you guys." Begins Umbrella. "You don't even try but somehow you still get girls. That's why we hate you!" He exclaims as he unfolds. "And why you're gonna die!" He yells out as he starts spinning and causing wind to come at us with great force. We try to stand in place, but the wind's too strong and we get blown onto our backs. Suddenly, Necky-neck wraps around Tsukune.

"Try all you might, but you're not gonna get out of this situation." He says, and then drops him to the ground where Umbrella stands on his back, still spinning.

"Not after you stole the women we loved!" He yells out. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled backwards. I dig my nails into the ground and turn around to see that it's Blob. He's pulling me into his… Blobyness.

"You'll never get to sit out and chew the fat with our darlings ever again!" He yells at me before letting me go and backing away.

'What the hell does he mean by that?' I ask myself, but then Necky-neck wraps himself around both of _our_ necks and lifts us above the ground and I stop wondering.

"We won't stand by and let you take them away from us!" He exclaims. Suddenly I hear a voice yell at him.

"Get your hands, I mean, neck off of them!" I turn to look with everyone else and see Moka and Yukari being held by Kurumu as she swoops in.

"It's them!" Yell out the three stooges.

"Girls!" Exclaims Tsukune as best he can while being choked to death with me. Kurumu lands and lets Yukari and Moka off, then comes flying at us. She hits into Necky-necks… Neck and he drops us. I look down at the ground that's rapidly approaching us fearing my demise. Then I land in some sort of bubble-like sofa. I look next to me to find Tsukune sitting in a similar one. But Moka's in front of him with concern on her face, and he's looking at the ground dejectedly.

"And once again I'm saved. By you three girls." He says. I see Moka bring her hand up, and then bitch slaps him hard across the cheek. Tsukune's head turns from the impact and there's shock written all over it.

"Moron!" Yells out Moka. "Why don't you get it Tsukune?! All of us, we're all friends aren't we? So we're supposed to help each other. That's what friends do. You know that. So accept it." She tells him. Tsukune is holding his cheek and staring at Moka.

"Yeah but… Why am _I_ the one who always gets saved?" He asks.

"That's not true at all!" Exclaims Yukari. "Take me for example. You saved me with your kind words." She tells him. I get up and walk over next to Kurumu as she lands on the ground.

"And sure, I saved Kurumu from that other Moka. But I have a feeling that if I wasn't there, then you would have done the same." I tell him with a smile. He just stares up at us.

"Yukari… John… Kurumu…" He says. Moka wipes away tears.

"Don't you see? That makes us even." She tells him. He nods his head slightly.

"Yeah." He responds. I turn around at the sound of slight crying.

"Those guys… They're so mean." Says Umbrella. "They're stealing all of our women… And they're doing it right in front of us too!" he exclaims.

"They're hogging all the love." Says Blob. "Tsukune and John, you're in violation of the romance anti-trust act! I'm gonna blob you into a blob even if it's the last thing I ever blobby do!" He yells out. Yukari turns around when he says this.

"Heads up guys!" She yells out. Suddenly she's being chased around by Necky-neck. Who's saying something about wrapping himself around her hot body.

'Okay. Pervy much? She's only 14 for Christ's sake!' I think to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Kurumu trying to punch the fat one in the stomach. But her fist just sinks into him.

"Kurumu… I have an enormous abundance of love for you." He tells her. "So how about we stare lovingly into one another's eyes?" He asks her. She pulls away her hand that's now covered in blob sweat and shakes it clean with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yuk. What am I supposed to look at? Your face? Because you don't have one you big fat freak!" She exclaims as she tries to slice him with her fingernails. But they only succeed in getting stuck in him. She tries to pull them out, but when she finally manages to she falls backwards.

"Oh Moka. No matter how hard the rains fall, no matter how hot the rays of the sun become, which by the way are the arch enemies of your lovely skin, I will be your umbrella of love!" Yells out Umbrella as I turn to see him spinning and blowing gusts of wind at her.

"Um thanks. But I've got an umbrella." Says Moka as she walks away. Then Umbrella tries to walk towards her but she leaps out of the way. "Ew no stop!" She yells out. I wonder why until I notice that he's also causing… I don't even know what it is to fly towards her. But it sure does look disgusting. I turn around when I hear Tsukune walk up next to me.

"I've gotta stop this." He says. "Hey you three!" He yells out. They turn to look at him. "You call yourselves a fan club but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers!" He yells out. "You're pathetic!" he yells at them. They all gasp at him, and then stare.

"Wait. You're calling _us_ pathetic?" Asks Umbrella.

"And not just that, but also ugly no-good disgusting pervert monster trash too?" Blob exclaims. Tsukune sweat drops.

"Um. I never said that last part." He tells them.

"But you _think_ that though. Right?" Asks Umbrella. To which I step forwards.

"Um, no. He didn't. But I did." I tell them. He just glares at me with his one eye.

"Well you won't have too much longer. Because we're gonna destroy you!" He yells out as they rush us. "Now it's time for the fan club coalition's super-secret requiem amalgam attack!" He yells out. Then lands on top of Blob who's standing on top of Necky-neck's neck. They all glow a bright light and change.

When the light fades away, they've all merged into one monster and are about ten times taller and wider. His face is like Necky-neck's, but he only has the one eye from Umbrella. And his back is just like Umbrella's umbrella part when it's unfolded. His stomach seems to be like Blob's. With closed eye lids and a mouth.

"Not so pathetic now are we? In fact, the only pathetic things around here are you two!" It yells out in Umbrella's voice. Then it brings up one of its fists, and punches us away. We go flying away from it and skid across the ground.

"Tsukune!" I hear Yukari yell out.

"John!" Yells out Kurumu. I push myself up onto my knees and see Moka run up to Tsukune.

"Please! Please be alive Tsukune!" She exclaims. He pushes himself up onto his knees just like me.

"I'm alright." He tells us as he stands up. "But… I've got to protect you." He says and tries to step forwards. But he only succeeds in falling forwards. In the process, he pulls off Moka's Rosary and the bright red light appears again.

"Hey! Guy's! What's going on?! Where's that weird bright light come from?!" Yells out the monster. Then the light goes away and Inner Moka is revealed. She looks at the monster with anger clear in her eyes.

"You three! You woke me?!" She asks it in annoyance. The monster just stares at her.

"Look! Those cold, yet beautiful eyes! That silky silvery hair! Those fangs! It's her! The one we've been waiting to worship this whole time!" Exclaims the stomach.

"Our true idol, the goddess who descended from the heavens above! We adore you! And we hope that you'll return our love!" Exclaims the neck head as it extends.

"Never." Replies Inner Moka. "Not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on earth." She tells them. The monster just clasps its hands.

"Oh, such cold hearted words my goddess." Says the neck head.

"Yes." Continues to stomach. "May we have another?" It asks, and then starts to run towards us.

"Kurumu. Yukari. John." Says Inner Moka.

"Yes Ma'am?" I ask her.

"The three of you have to help me out." She tells us. Me and Kurumu glance at each other, and then smirk.

"Roger that." She says, and then goes flying off.

"Sure thing!" Exclaims Yukari as she runs off to the side. I walk up next to Inner Moka and turn my arm into the scythe blade.

"Same as last time?" I ask her. She nods. I turn the rest of my body into the handle of a scythe and she grabs hold. "Then let's do this." I say from the blade. Kurumu flies up high in the air, and then comes flying down quickly with her feet aimed at the things back.

"Take this dorks!" She yells out, and then goes crashing into the monsters back. Causing it to stumble forwards. Meanwhile Yukari waves her magic wand.

"Magic wand, let's rock!" She yells out as a rock juts out from the ground in front of the monsters foot, causing it to fall towards me and Inner Moka.

"Oh-no! Watch out we're gonna fall!" It yells out. But Inner Moka just holds me up and they fall onto the blade part. Causing them to get stuck. "Huh?" It asks. Moka looks up at it with anger in her eyes.

"Now get lost losers." She says as she gives it one of her signature kicks in its groin area, causing it to go flying into the air where it spins in circles until it splits back into the three stooges who created it. Then they go falling to the ground and stare at her.

"Yes ma'am. Of course. Right away." Says the chubby one. "But, she was the one. The one we've been waiting for. The true idol." He says to the other guys.

"From this day forwards," Begins the light brown haired one. "We're now, the vampire fan club. Kay?" He asks them, before they all drop their heads to the ground.

"Wow." Says the bat as he flies in front of my blade. "What a long showdown. This chapter's climactic fight came in at a whopping 80 seconds wheeee!" It yells out as it flies away when I try to swipe at it as my upper body, clothed I might add, comes out of the blade. Then I turn the rest of the way back to normal and walk over to Tsukune. I help him to his feet and grab his bag for him.

"Well I guess I wound up getting saved by you again Moka." He states as he rubs at the back of his head. She just stares at him without an expression.

"Tsukune." She says, causing him to look at her in alarm.

"Y-yes ma'am?" He questions. She closes her eyes and goes walking past him.

"Your leaving doesn't work for me." She says.

'…What?' I think.

"Because if you weren't around anymore, that would mean no more food for yours truly now wouldn't it?" She asks him as she puts her hands on her hips. Then turns around with a slight glare. "And also, it would make _her_ cry. The other Moka that is. It would break her heart." She tells him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Uh, what?" Tsukune asks her. Kurumu walks up next to Tsukune and faces him.

"Moka not sinking her fangs into you _would_ be a good thing, but still, it wouldn't be the same without you here Tsukune." She tells him.

"She's right Tsukune! Please don't leave!" Yukari exclaims as she runs up to Tsukune and grabs onto his arm. I just stare at them before breaking out of my little trance.

"Tsukune? Leave? What the hell are you guys going on about? Tsukune was never thinking about leaving." I tell them. They turn to me with gasps. I even hear a slight gasp from Inner Moka.

"But, he had a packed bag!" Exclaims Yukari as she points to his handbag. I just chuckle.

"Yeah. It's to carry all the letters that he's mailing to his parents on the other side." I tell them. Tsukune nods.

"I came here to ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me." He continues. Yukari and Kurumu just stare at him.

"Wait a minute. So that whole business about you wanting to leave school…" Kurumu begins.

"It wasn't real but a matter of Moka jumping to conclusions instead?" Asks Yukari as both girls turn to face her. Inner Moka stays staring away from us for a minute, before turning to the side with a *Humph* as the bus arrives and drives between us and her. The doors open to show the bus driver and Tsukune walks up them and hands him the letters and starts up a conversation.

"So, if you wouldn't mind, I would really appreciate it sir." He to the bus driver who nods.

"Sure. No problem kid. I don't mind, that all you need?" He asks Tsukune.

"Yup." He replies with a nod. The bus driver smiles at him.

"Keeping in touch with your folks is commendable." He tells him, and then turns to me.

"What about you kid?" He asks me. I turn and look at the ground. I had been hoping to keep this a secret for longer, but it didn't look like I would be able to.

"I… Don't really have anyone _to_ keep in touch with." I reply. "I never knew my real parents." I hear gasps from all around me, and see the bus driver nod slightly out of the corner of my eyes.

"Alright. Well then take care." He tells us as Tsukune gets off the bus. Then goes driving off into the tunnel. We watch it go for a minute before everyone but Inner Moka turns and looks at me. I just look at the ground.

"Yeah, I know I should have told you guys… But, I didn't really feel like talking about it." I tell them. After a few seconds, I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Kurumu looking at me with concern in her face. Then, she gives me a hug. Not the kind where she's pressing her breasts against my chest as seduction, but the kind where she's giving me comfort. I stand there for a second, before hugging her back. We stand like that for a minute, before Inner Moka walks over to Tsukune and takes the Rosary.

"I swear, you two are so confusing." She states as she clips the Rosary back onto the chain. Her hair turns back to pink as she falls towards him. He catches her and holds her tight.

"I don't want you to go anywhere Tsukune." Says the pink haired Moka that we all know and love. "Please stay." She tells him. He nods his head.

"Of course." He tells her. Then stares out across the now green ocean, before taking out his phone with a smile, and shutting it down. Then he turns and looks at me.

"*sigh* Guess I've got some explaining to do." I say out loud with the shake of my head. Then I tell them my story.

***Scene Break***

We're sitting in class with Ms. Nekenome up front. Suddenly she says something that catches all everyone's attention. "There were some construction delays that made it take a little while longer, but I am pleased to announce that there is now a pay phone in the campus store that will allow you to contact the human world!" She exclaims. Everyone immediately turns to their neighbors and start talking excitedly. Everyone that is, except for Tsukune.

His reaction is more along the lines of, "WHAT?!" Everyone turns and stares at him, so he sits back down sheepishly. Ms. Nekenome continues.

"Additionally, the bus that used to only come here once a month? Well, due to overwhelming demand it will be coming here once a day instead." I turn around and see Tsukune smiling. Then he turns around and faces Moka when she pokes him with her pencil eraser.

"Isn't that great Tsukune?" She asks him. He smiles at her and nods.

"Moka." He says. I just chuckle and shake my head. They're gonna go into one of their trances again.

"Tsukune…. You, smell good." She says. But before I can do anything, she's pounced on him and caused him to fall onto the floor.

"B-but we're in the middle of class!" Exclaims Tsukune. But that doesn't seem to bother Moka, because she just goes right ahead and starts to suck the blood out of him. I stare at the scene with the rest of class for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing and almost fall out of my seat myself.

"Gaaahaaahaaa!" Tsukune yells out in pain.

***Authors Note***

**Bob:** There we go, another chapter done. I don't know what to say for this chapter really… Oh yeah! The fact that John never knew his real parents. If you haven't read any of my other fanfictions, then you won't know that this is something that I put into most of my stories. Why you might ask? The answer is simple. I hate making it so that the main character has to split off completely from his family because then all I can think about is how the family would feel, so I make them gone one way or another. The only exception is _"John the Familiar of Zero"_ And the only reason for that is because it's a self-insert story. But yeah, other than that there's really isn't anything else for me to say. So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this and see you all next time!


End file.
